Through The Mind To Your Soul
by LLGuido
Summary: Harry is going to ask Ginny to marry him when an ancient magical war and magic Herself interfere. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

From the author:

I have changed several small but important items in the story in several different places. These changes were prompted by a few reviews I have had and are noted at the end of the chapters. I have also corrected the double posting of a chapter and included a chapter that was left out by the incorrect posting. Please enjoy the story. If I get other items that need to be explained or corrected I will try to include them.

Chapter 1 – Three into One

Samantha sat in her room crying because the war had just claimed her friend as a victim. The war was killing families and friends and the entire magical community. How do I stop this war? Mother was beginning to realize the cost of her decisions to continue with her position. I will have to find a way to stop the war before all is lost. Samantha's research gave her a way to stop the war. She concluded that only magic Herself would have the power to end the war. But She wouldn't listen to anybody that did not prove they were worthy of Her attention. She would not provide a solution but if one was presented, She may be persuaded to help. Samantha needed to find allies from the warring clans that wanted to end the war as well.

"I'm Samantha First born of Clan Bones. I have asked you to come in peace."

"I am Karn First born of Clan Malfoy. I come in peace. We have spoken before."

"I am Sam First born of Clan Lantar. I come in peace. Why do you ask for this meeting?"

Now or never, she thought. "Sam, I have been meeting with Karn for several weeks. We have discussed a proposal. After considering several others we have decided you would be the best person from your clan to approach. The magical world is going to kill itself. Look at your own clan. Look at how many have died in this war. I am not asking you to betray your clan so I want you to look and evaluate for yourself the truth of what I say. I will contact you again when we can meet."

"Karn, it's been a week. Do you think he will come tonight without bringing his clan with him?"

"He is an honorable person. That was one of the reasons we settled on him. If he comes, he will come alone."

"You are right. I am honorable. I have looked at what you have told me and I find that it is true. I will listen to your proposal."

"Samantha has found a way to contact magic Herself. If we can persuade Her to help we may be able to stop the war and give each side what it wants. I warn you that if She gets involved it will be a heavy price to pay."

"How would you contact Her? She does not show Herself to anybody."

"First we have to convince Her that we are serious. I have a way but it's dangerous. I have found a clan of centaur whose land was taken and destroyed by our fighting. I found them a place to call their own. It would be safe from the war. I have protected it with all the power that I can and presented it to them. If they accept the gift we may get Her attention long enough to present our request."

"Samantha, tell Sam what you are going to request. If we get Her attention, he needs to know."

She licked her lips. "I have found a binding spell. When it is cast on a couple it puts part of their soul in their bond mate. It joins souls together. I modified it to make it so each person joined will defend the other. I have thought of a way to make it usable to stop the war. We could give each faction what they want but not in exactly the way they thought. Those that want to rule would be bound to a muggle ruler. The price is the loss of their ability to do magic. Magic would be past on to their children but they would still be the ruler. Those that want to withdraw would be joined to those that want to live side by side. The price for withdrawing is that they can't disappear completely. The muggles will still be able to find them if they know where to look. The price for the side by side is that they have to live in a closed off world but it can be found by muggles if they look for it."

"Why do you need magic Herself if you know how to do the spell you spoke of?"

"I don't want to kill anyone. Those that don't want to have this done could resist it. She would have the power to force the spell on others to take away their ability to command magic so they couldn't harm others. I believe She could put compulsions on the binding spell forcing others to follow the judgments. This is why we would need to contact Her. We would have to convince Her that this power is needed and that we could wield it properly."

Sam thought for a moment. "My father suspects that I am doing something. I have to move tonight. I will not be able to get away again."

Karn looked around. "Sam there is no going back once we start. We will either die or succeed."

"That is why we have to go tonight. If I have gotten away, nobody will follow us. I don't want to kill anybody and I don't want to die without trying to stop this war."

Karn looked at Samantha. "You were correct. He doesn't want this war either. Lead the way and we will follow."

Samantha led them for several days through the land. They learned about each other. They learned to trust each other. The more they talked, the more evident it became that someone else would have to pass judgment because they were part of the warring clans. They talked about who would be best to hold and direct the power they were going to ask for. They would only consider the fairness of the judgment and thus only be the enforcers. This topic took many days and much debate. They realized this may be their last walk in this world and did not rush. Finally she took all three of them to a glade with a giant tree on a rise. She looked around walked up to the tree and put her wand on the ground. She motioned for them to do the same. Karn looked worried but did as he was asked. Sam was about to say something but kept his mouth shut. He had made his decision. He had found friendship and trust with these two so put his wand on the ground by the tree. She turned and walked toward the tree line motioning for them to follow her. She stopped after a few steps.

"You have seen what I offered. The paths here are few. I have spent the last year putting protection spells on the paths. I have shown you the way here and given you a way to protect your children. It was my clan that caused the destruction of your land. I offer you this land in its stead. It is away from battle. It is hidden, as hidden as I can make it. Will you accept my offer of peace between the three of us and your tribe?"

Sam looked at Karn. Karn shrugged his shoulders.

"I am Chorster, and speak for the homeless tribe. You have kept your word. We will have peace with the three of you."

The biggest centaur they had ever seen stepped from the woods around the glade. "I can not say we will trust you but you have proven your word is good. I give you the respect you have earned."

Several armed warriors stepped from the woods all with arrows knocked. Sam started to react but Karn stopped him from moving.

"You would never make it. That is why she had us put the wands down. We are not here to fight and we are not a threat to them without our wands. Let her finish and then we will see."

"For this to work I need to be by the tree. Send one of your worriers to pick up the wands so we may approach the tree. The wands are not trapped in any way and may be handled without harm to you."

"If this fails what becomes of this land?"

"This glade belongs to Her. The spells I cast on the paths recognize the keepers of the land and will respond to you."

She turned to go. "If we die, please burry us here so we may rest in peace."

Samantha, Sam and Karn approached the tree. They took an hour to prepare.

"This is your last chance to leave. After this, it will no longer be in you hands to decide."

They nodded to each other and didn't move away.

"Mother magic we beseech you, hear us. I have given all that I have to make amends to the only ones that I know that have been harmed by me. I am willing to give my life to talk with you. Will you come and talk with us?"

The very ground seemed to wait, listening. An old woman came forth from the tree and looked at Samantha then Karn and finally Sam.

"You are from three warring clans and yet you stand here together. What is it you want Children of Man?"

Sam spoke before the other two started to talk. "We would end the war. It is killing everybody and destroying the land. Before they can destroy even more, the war must end."

"Are you willing to give your life to end the war?"

All three nodded.

"I can power the spell you seek to use. I can gather the leaders to give them your solution. You three will be the ones to determine the fairness and enforce the judgment. What clan would hold the reigns and decide where to use the power you seek?"

Samantha turned. "Karn, have you decided which family should have this power?"

"Those that developed the basis for the spell and are neutral in the war should hold the reigns of power."

"Sam, do you agree to the choice Karn has made for the holder of the power?"

"If the spell does not have the power to kill, how will it be able to force others to follow it?"

"It can take away their power to work magic, make them muggle. It can compel them to follow the judgment rendered."

"Then I agree with Karn."

The old woman went to the tree and touched it. It shrank to the size of a staff and held it out to them.

"Hold the staff horizontal. Through your mind to your souls I bind you to the task you have set forth. I will deliver the staff to the leader of your choice. I will ask if they will be your champion and judge."

She set her power on the staff and their bodies fell to the ground.

"Chorster, you and your tribe shall be known as the Clan of the Glade. These three have set you a task. Intern their wands with their bodies. I have watched her train you and yours for the care of my land. She did everything she knew to insure your peace and isolation from the war. I will add a few things of my own. You are safe here. Remember these three. They have given you peace at the price of their lives."

Staff in hand, She approached the dwelling door. Here was the last hope of man to keep magic, a leader with no desire for war and kindness in his hart. His mate was strong, kind and family minded. She stepped up and knocked on the door.

Langeon opened the door and Janerris had her wand out protecting him. "May I help you?"

She smiled. "I have a task that needs your attention. Three Children of Man have given their lives to start the task. They chose you and your family to carry it out."

They looked at her. Each was trying to see what was behind the words. "I sense no malicious intent on your words but they confuse me."

"May I come in and explain?"

This was the test. Would they listen or would they send her on her way? How well did the children think things through?

Janerris spoke first. "We ask only peace while you visit our home. If you will abide by this we would like to hear this tale."

Caution, this was indeed the family. "Peace is why I am here and peace is why the three chose you."

They stepped aside and she entered. She placed the staff on the table in front of them. She looked into their souls.

"Janerris, you have seen the basis for what you see here, your binding spell. In a moment I will summon the three leaders of the factions of man. I will insure that no harm will come to this house or you."

"Again you speak of something that can not happen as these three are enemies and yet your words have power. What task has been asked of us? We want nothing to do with war or killing."

"War is coming to us husband. We will not be able to avoid it."

"If it were not for the three that gave their lives, war would be here now. I have delayed them. They can not find your home."

She rose and put forth power few have ever seen. Before them, looking around as if lost stood the three stunned leaders, not a single weapon between them.

"Your first born have given their lives for you to have a chance to save magic for man. Allow me to introduce them to you."

She waived her hand and the three shadowy figures emerged from the staff. They stood together and looked at their parents.

"We have asked magic Herself to create the means to end the war before all is lost. You have fought so long you no longer even know why. We are the intelligence behind the Staff of Judgment and we will enforce the will of the keeper of the staff. You will not be able to repeat to anybody what you have seen. You will not be able to tell anybody who the keeper is. You have this one chance to try to follow through with peace."

They turned to Langeon and Janerris.

"Will you act as keeper, to judge fairly, to bring an end to this war?"

"We are neutral in the war. We do not want to fight. We want peace. What is the price you ask for this peace?"

"Agree to be Keeper and you shall have peace. We have the power to protect those bound to the Staff of Judgment."

"Langeon, with peace we could have children and not worry so much. I will follow your decision."

"We have a way to offer what the opposing sides want and the power to enforce it. We do not have the power to judge others only the ability to decide the fairness of a judgment. We will have final say on the judgment that has come from someone else, one that does not want war."

Langeon looked between them. "I will be Keeper. The leaders must agree to help end the war by taking us to their followers and explaining the offer to them. Most are tired of fighting and this may be a way to get what they want without fighting."

The three put forth power from the staff and their parents backed away.

"Through the mind to the soul we grant you the power to judge. None will be able to attack the House Weasley. Our protection only works if you judge fairly. If you do not, we will choose another Keeper and you will again be in the war. Will you join souls together so that all the factions receive what they want though not necessarily the way they want it?"

Langeon and Janerris looked to each other.

"We have the power to force judgment on others that do not want it."

Langeon and Janerris looked at the woman and kneeled before her.

"The House Weasley will be the judge. We will be fair but firm."

She smiled. "The children have chosen well. Through your mind to your soul I bind you to the Staff of Judgment. You will not be able to speak of the staff to anyone that is not bound to the staff."

Langeon turned and looked at the three leaders. As the staff floated to his hand spoke "Will you agree to have fair judgment passed on you and your followers?"

"I do not agree to this."

"Nor I."

The last to speak was worried. She had never seen such power as this woman wielded. "Samantha, we are all dying and now you are lost to me. How can you bring peace when you are not here?"

"Only the Keeper can answer your question."

Langeon turned to the first two. "In three days I will come to each of you. I have been given the details of the plan. You have till then to decide to help or be forced. If you help you may be able to guide the decisions made so that your followers will get what they are fighting for. If you do not wish to help then it will be forced on you. You may leave to contemplate but not talk to any of what has transpired. I ask if this is fair."

"We judge this as fair. It shall be as you say."

The three put forth power and the two vanished.

Langeon turned to the last. "In you I see a longing for peace. The war has cost you your daughter. What would you do with this life you have spent?"

"I will help. Your home would be well remembered so I offer mine in which to judge. I shall have my followers come to my house tonight."

"To those that answer to your call you may tell the story of peace. If they hear the story they will not be able to leave your home until judgment is past. We will come tomorrow as the sun sets. Is this enough time for you?"

"Yes, it is enough time."

"I ask if this is fair."

"We judge it as fair. It shall be as you say."

The three put forth power and the last vanished.

Langeon looked at Janerris. "I want peace more than the power we were given."

Langeon turned to speak with magic Herself. All he saw was a smiling shadowy visage fading away.

Author Note:

My thanks to Stephanie O for pointing out the need to add a better description of what was being asked for from magic Herself.

An anonymous review lead to the inclusion of the first paragraph to help set the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – To Laugh and Cry

"Ron, you and Hermione go ahead and meet Ginny. I have one quick stop and I'll be right behind you."

"OK mate. If you're late I'll drink your butterbeer so it won't get warm."

"You're always looking out for me."

"Someone's got to. You just attract trouble."

We both laughed as Hermione scowled at Ron. "Ginny will be there before you if you take too long."

They were in for a surprise if the ring was ready. I ducked in the next door. "Is it ready?"

Daveak looked up from his work and smiled. "Yes, and it looks great if I do say so myself. I am sure the lucky lady will just adore it. Let me get it."

He walked in the back and returned with a small box. "The band is simple, set with the small emeralds and rubies you selected."

He handed me the small box and I opened it. "It's perfect."

I stuck the box in my inside pocket for safe keeping.

"It has been my pleasure. When are you going to ask her?"

"I'm going to ask her later today. If all goes well I will be back to get wedding bands."

Waving I walked out the door smiling. I turned and headed for our meeting. Ahead I heard Ron and Hermione casting spells in the heat of a battle. I pulled my wand out and ran in a panic toward them. When I rounded the corner Ginny was on the ground. Ron and Hermione were bending over Ginny. Hermione pointed at another body.

"Ron, check that guy for anything we can use to identify him."

I raced to Ginny. "Ginny." I was crying when I touched her.

"Harry. Pick her up."

I was frozen in place.

"We have to get to St Mungo's. Time is important." She was practically yelling in my ear.

Ron slapped my back. "Harry. St Mungo's now!"

I picked her up and appearated to ST. Mungo's. I didn't slow down and took her directly to a treatment room.

"You can't go in there."

Ron appeared and stopped the person "Get the Healer now."

"But…"

Hermione appeared out of nowhere and looked directly at him. "If you want me to I'll get him and Ron will toss you out the window while I look. Move it!"

He darted off for the healer. I put her on the bed, held her hand and whispered in her ear. "I got you a ring today. It's to be your engagement ring. I want you to marry me. Don't leave."

I heard Ron and Hermione enter with the healer. She started casting as soon as she hit the door.

"Harry, let go of her hand. The healer needs you to let go of her hand."

"No! I won't let her go."

"Mate, let the healer work. Let go of her hand. Just long enough for the healer to work. She won't make you go anywhere."

Ron pried my hand open and backed me slightly away from her.

The receptionist came in, "You're going to have to wait outside…"

Ron turned to him but didn't say a word.

Hermione looked with fire in her eyes. "I think in this case you should just wait for us to come to you. If you piss him off I don't think you'll be going home for a while."

She showed him the door. A few minutes later he came back with another person. Before they even got to the door Hermione had her wand out and pointed at them both.

"Don't come any closer and don't interrupt the healer." She closed the door.

"Physically she is fine. I detect the presence of a spell but I don't have any idea what it did or is doing. I need to call in another healer."

She turned to see Hermione guarding the door. "I assume you want this kept private and the receptionist is being a bureaucrat which is why you are guarding the door."

"He was going to interfere with your examination and I didn't want you do be distracted."

The healer grinned. "I see. Let me get my colleague and I will see to our receptionist."

I was holding her hand, watching my life die before me when an old healer came in.

The healer recognized us. "Hi Harry, what have we got here?"

I didn't respond.

"You can hold her hand while I examine her. It may help her."

Ron looked a bit anxious. "She was hit from the back with a spell as we came around the corner. We blasted him to bits before he could leave. We never saw the spell. I didn't find anything on him, not even a wand."

He turned and approached Ginny. He looked at her eyes and cast a spell or two. "Harry, this is not anything we've seen. It's not a strong spell but it seems to be doing damage slowly. We will need time to study it to see if we can do anything but I don't know if we can stop it."

"What can we do?"

"Make her comfortable but I don't have any suggestions on how to cure it. She may be able to fight it off."

"We'll take her home."

"She needs care. She needs to stay here so we can help her."

"No. You already said you couldn't help. I'm taking her home."

I picked her up and left. When I appeared at the burrow I stumbled but caught myself.

"Mrs. Weasley, help."

"Harry. I'll be right there."

She came around the corner a moment later. "Ginny, what happened?"

Ron and Hermione appeared.

"I wasn't there when she was attacked and hit by a spell."

"Take her to her room."

"I can tell you he didn't survive our counter attack. After he was dead, Ron examined him and then cut him bits before he burned him to ashes."

"I'm sorry mom. I lost my temper."

I carried her up the stairs and laid her down in her room.

"Harry, Ron, step out of her room. I'll let you back in after I get her settled."

I started to protest but the look in her eyes said she was not going to relent, so I stepped out. Several minutes later Hermione called to us.

"You can come back in now."

Hermione was watching Mrs. Weasley as she cast some spell. She stopped us from approaching with her hand without taking her eyes from Mrs. Weasley.

She looked for any obvious wounds. "What ever the spell was, it is attacking her mind and is advancing very slowly."

"How was the spell introduced?" Hermione's intensity startled me.

"It must have been through a psycho-parasitic. It has attached itself to her mind or soul but it's not attacking her body."

"How long can she live before her body dies?"

"She will die long before her body would die. This is attacking her very essence."

"How do you know about this when the healers at St Mungo's have no idea?"

"Arthur's father taught me some detection spells after we were joined as one under the old magic ways."

I stopped listening to them as I sat next to Ginny. I held her hand and tried to think of what to do. Nothing, I knew nothing that would help. I had power but couldn't help the one I loved. When I looked up Hermione was looking at Ron.

"Ron, go to Hogwarts – no St. Mungo's library. Get every book on psycho-parasitic and parasitic in general and bring them back here. Make sure to check their restricted section. The fewer that know about Ginny right now, the better. If they ask why you want the books, tell them – tell them I want to do some research before deciding on my career."

She turned and looked as Mrs. Weasley. "I need to look at any old books you may have. You must have some books that St Mungo's doesn't because they had no idea what it was."

"I don't think Arthur will mind in this case."

"If Arthur's father thought it prudent to teach the detection spells. I am hoping that one of the family books will tell me why. Maybe even how it was introduced and provides a clue on how to stop it."

She poked Ron. "Now Ron, not later."

Hermione looked me in the eye. "Harry. Look at me Harry. I need you here. I need you to monitor Ginny. Let me know anything you see or hear or feel. Talk to her, she may be able to hear us and it may help her to know we are here."

Mrs. Weasley looked at me watching Ginny.

"Hermione, I can see he is going to have to be forced to eat or sleep."

They both stepped from the room. Why did this happen? Voldemort was gone. We should have been moving on with our life. She never even saw the ring. I took it out of my pocket.

"Ginny will you marry me? I have a ring for you. I had it made special with small emeralds and rubies. Please say yes."

I slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "Don't leave me. You need to live. That was why I fought in the war. So I could put you out of harms way. So we could live without someone trying to kill me or kill my friends to get to me."

When I looked at her face I thought it relaxed a little. I hope I did the right thing. I don't know how much time past then Mrs. Weasley came in and made me eat and go to sleep. Everybody wants me sleep and eat but at least they don't force me to leave her. I just wanted to stay with Ginny. When I woke up Mrs. Weasley was sitting there watching both of us. She got up and left without saying anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – To Meet a Shadow

I sat there wanting to be seen. I needed her to come back to me. I needed to have her back. The longer I waited the worse she got.

"Listen to me. Hear me. Come back to me."

Nobody moved. If we couldn't reach her soon, she would die and I would loose her.

Hermione looked at Ron. "We can't wait any longer. The spell is killing her from the inside. Only one way this will work, she must want to come back."

I looked a Hermione. "I won't lose her. I'd go with her before I let her be alone. If I do this and fail, we will not be alone ever again."

"Harry, nobody has ever come back from entering another's mind when the dark spell was active. The dark spell used on her was meant to torture the family, the loved ones. It was meant to trap anybody that tried to enter and save the other."

"I have to try. I can't lose her now."

Hermione looked over at Ron. He nodded and she sighed. "Harry, Ron and I have an idea that may give you a path back but we do not know if we can keep it up very long."

"What idea?"

Ron coughed. "When you cast the spell to enter Ginny's mind, to link to her soul, to help her, Hermione and I could encircle you, sort of join you but outside the main spell. It's a modification of the spell you will be using."

Hermione looked at Ron. "I came up with the modification and Ron agreed that we should try it. It will allow us to back out if…"

"If I fail."

"Yes, but we think this will prevent failure if we are in time. When you start, the idea is to give you an anchor here. We think it could work."

"How long can you hold the anchor?"

"We don't know Harry. It takes one to hold the anchor here and to feed it. The other has to enter with you and cast a line to you to follow back."

"If you loose the path mate, we don't know if you can find it or if it can find you again."

We spent the rest of the day studying the spell, well spells. Mrs. Weasley didn't want to risk losing us as well but Mr. Weasley had sided with us. We found our only hope of saving Ginny in an old tome. It described a spell that allowed one soul to join with another's soul. Hermione worked out how to cast it between two people. I could see the worry on their faces but we were determined. Finally we were ready.

"Whatever happens, thanks – pull out if you get weak. Don't risk yourselves."

I turned and started casting. "Through the mind to your soul I commit myself to you. Your pain is my pain. Your love is my love. Our souls together as one. Suo ut unus."

Hermione and Ron started casting the modified spell as I was casting mine. "Through the mind to your soul we commit ourselves. Your pain is my pain. Your love is my love. A line we cast to your soul. Suo ut unus."

I was falling. Then pain. The pain knocked me down and pinned me there. I could barely think. Why am I here? Ginny, I'm here for Ginny. I remember someone ambushed Ginny just before we were going to meet. Hermione had spent two days in research and found a hint in an old spell from a dusty tome in the Weasley library. The notes by it said that it had never succeeded. Ron argued with her. She couldn't do the spell. He didn't want to take the chance of losing her. He said he loved her. Her eyes had filled with tears and she kissed him. I told them both that I would cast the spell and they needed to stay together.

It had taken another day to learn the spell and set it up. Now I was here. I stood and willed the pain away. It was dark except where I was standing. Ginny's mind – soul was dark. Had I waited too long? Had the pain pinned me down till she passed? The area around me darkened.

"No, she is still here but where?"

Talking to myself wasn't going to help. She is strong willed. How do I look? If the spell worked we should be tied together. I needed to follow my feelings. I stepped from the circle and a tendril of light followed me. In the distance I saw a glimmer. I ran to it. As I got closer I could see the dark was trying to eat it, put out the light. Something was holding it off. A shield, I saw a shield like the one I used for occlumency. There was total chaos on the other side. I tried to enter but it stopped me. I pushed harder. It didn't give. Nothing was getting through.

This is where she is. I have to get in to help. How? Force would break the shield and the dark would devour her before I could act. The barrier was strong. It refused to give into the dark. How do I get in?

"Ginny, it's me, Harry. Let me in."

She didn't hear me. If I couldn't get in then I must strengthen the shield. I needed to give her more time. I put my hands on the shield. I poured my strength, my hope my love into the touch. I felt something coming and decided not to turn around. There isn't much time. When I looked down the light tendril wasn't there. For a moment I panicked. I had to strengthen the shield. I concentrated, committed my very soul to the shield. From behind me a voice spoke.

"I get another. I will get stronger. I will devour the light"

"I will not surrender."

A second voice. I have heard it before. I can't think. Where? Who? I can't stop to ponder. I have to strengthen the shield. The darkness was engulfing me. My sight was fading. If I pass my love will live. She must not die. I couldn't see, couldn't feel. Suddenly the presence was retreating. It moved away screaming. I woke up in a circle of light surrounded by darkness. I was tired.

Author note:

My thanks to Stephanie O for pointing out the need to add a bit more description to the spells that are used by Harry, Hermione and Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Tricks and Truth

"You must leave now."

The voice, I could almost feel it. Who was it?

"Harry. Look for a way out. I can't help you. You don't have much time"

Why was I here? I can't remember. A way out, I remember there was supposed to be a path? I looked everywhere and saw a line of stars overhead. That must be the path. To what? The stars were dim. Several paths were all leading to the same place. They looked like spokes in a wheel.

"Hurry Harry."

A different voice. Who? There was a circle of light up there. I followed the path made by the stars. The stars were still pointing to a point in the sky. They lead to a circle of light in the sky.

"Follow the snitch Harry. Catch the snitch. It's the key."

Another voice, who?

"There is no time. Follow the snitch. Catch it. Get off the ground. Follow the snitch."

My broom, where is my broom? I started looking around. Where is it? Here, the broom was right here. I shot off for the snitch. It was moving, dodging. Every time I reached for it I missed. The light was fading fast. I saw the snitch again and flashed forward. As I reached for it, it dodged again. I was ready for it and caught it. It exploded in my hand and it was dark. I flew around in the darkness then nothing. As the darkness came over me I cried. I had failed. Ginny was alone. I had failed her. She was going to be lost forever, alone.

"Harry, wake up Harry."

Who?

"Hay mate, open your eyes."

Who?

My lips, someone was kissing me.

Who?

Without looking I rolled away.

"I failed. She's alone. She's gone."

"The report of my demise is greatly exaggerated. I was never in danger Harry. It was a trap for you."

"What?"

I opened my eyes and reached for my glasses.

"Your glasses are gone Harry. Someone put part of a trap spell on them, tried to get you and Ginny."

"Mom was furious when she found out mate. I hope the Aurors catch whoever it was before she does."

The voices sound different.

"Ginny, are you ok?"

"I was and am fine. When the spell went off I was blown out of the way."

"We thought you were dead but Ginny said she knew you were alive."

Is that Hermione? She sounds different.

"You have been out of it for four days."

Is that Ron?

"Can you tell us what was going on?"

Ginny? The voice was not right.

"It took Hermione and Ron two days to set up the spell for your recovery."

"Mom tried to keep Ginny out of it but Ron and I sided with Ginny."

"It was our only choice mate."

"Where is Ginny?"

"I am here."

She lifted my hand. I held on, tried to hug her.

"I thought I lost you."

"Stop that and no snoggin."

"Ron!"

"Oh alright but she's still too young."

Someone moved over to where Ron was and I think was practicing mouth to mouth resuscitation as the next sentence got muffled.

"Where am I?"

"Your home mate, mom refused to let anybody take you away."

"You should have seen Mrs. Weasley when the Aurors showed up. She invoked some house spell and stopped them from getting in. She said they had already failed once and they weren't getting a second chance."

Ginny giggled. "They tried to intimidate mom and failed so badly that they were embarrassed. She did finally let them guard the grounds."

In breezed Mrs. Weasley. "Ok, everybody out, let Harry rest."

"I need my glasses. I can't see without them."

"We are working on getting you a new pair. Your originals meet with and unfortunate accident. Arthur..."

"Uh… What kind of accident?"

"I am not sure what happened. When Arthur took them for examination at the ministry they vanished. They literally disappeared right in front of his eyes. They are tracking down what happen. Arthur assures me that all procedures were followed and they shouldn't have been able to vanish."

"How long before I have a new pair?"

"As soon as you regain your strength we will take you down to get a new set made. Rest now and we will talk again."

I fell asleep. When I woke up someone was holding my hand.

"Mom, Harry's awake."

"How long have I been asleep Ginny?"

"Half the day."

"Does Ron know about last week?"

"Yes. He said it was fine with him."

Her answer was wrong somehow. I let my magic loose to see what I could feel. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were the only others in the burrow. How was I able to do this? I couldn't extend my magic outside. Feel the burrow. I felt the tension rise in the burrow. Everything felt wrong.

Mrs. Weasley ran up the stairs. "Someone has penetrated the threshold spell. I felt them."

"Mrs. Weasley, it was me. I felt the need to know who was here."

"How did you do that?"

"I learned it while I was saving Ginny."

"Harry. You were the one Ginny saved. She was never touched by the spell."

I was trying to make sense of what she said. Something sounded wrong. I know I was saving Ginny from a shadow spell.

"Harry. Do it again so I can tell you from others."

"I don't know how I did it. I will try."

Nothing happened. "I can't seem to do it again."

"Ok. I will wait till later and we can try again."

Mrs. Weasley sounded disappointed. Her voice was missing something. I looked around but everything was fuzzy. Dam – no glasses. I sat and listened. Voices, I was hearing voices. Who? Time, how much time? Hermione and Ron said they did not know how long they could last. I saw a tendril of light on the floor. It's a trap, a dream to catch me. That was why everything felt wrong. The dark is trying to stop me with a dream. As soon as I figured it out, the room dissolved and I found myself looking around in the dark. Where is Ginny? I let myself feel for her. I am going to have to be more careful. The dark spell must be using some portion of Ginny's memory to generate traps.

What is fighting so hard? Where is it? Follow your instincts. I drifted for a moment then went directly against the pressure. There, there she is. She is using a ritual to guard herself. I see shapes advance toward her. As I get closer I see them touch her circle and vanish. She flinches as they vanish. I am finally close enough. Her eyes look haunted. No, something is wrong. She doesn't seem like she's alive. It's another trap. It's not her. I let the pressure push me away. I think I have figured out what is happening. The darkness gets stronger as you use more light magic. Shadows, it has to be shadows.

There – her eyes. She is looking for something.

"Look at me. Listen to me. Hear me."

Her eyes looked in my direction.

"Use shadows, don't use light. It makes the shadow stronger. Move to the shadows."

"Who are you?"

"It's Harry – move to the shadows."

"How do I know it's you?"

"Ron is going to kill me if he catches us. He refuses to look at you as a grown woman. He still sees only his little sister."

"Why will he want to kill his best friend?"

"Our snogging got carried away last week. I found my hands under your blouse. If he finds out he is going to throw me out the window. Quickly, move to the shadows. The spell is powered by absorbing light. Go dark – starve it."

"Harry, you have to go before I go dark. Go back."

"I can't. I've lost the path."

"If I go dark, you will be lost."

"I would trade all of my tomorrows for you to live."

"Come to me Harry. Come through my mind to my soul. Come to my eyes."

I could drown in those eyes and die happy.

"Hurry Harry. It's coming back and it's stronger"

"I am moving as fast as I can."

"Hurry!"

"Cast your shadow."

"Harry!"

"Now!"

A feeling enfolded me, joined with me as the darkness advanced to where I was. I could see nothing but her eyes. As she closed her eyes I could still feel Ginny hug me to herself.

"It's dark Ginny."

"I have you Harry. You're safe for now."

"How did you cast a shadow to hide in?"

"I didn't cast anything."

"What?"

"You can't cast a shadow. The only way to go dark is to not cast at all. You have to withdraw into your soul and not cast at all. You have to believe that you will out last the shadow."

"Where are we?"

"Together."

"Where?"

"Two souls joined as one, Harry."

I don't know how long we were together. It felt right, warm and wonderful.

"The shadow is gone. You need to go back now."

"I am tired."

"You have to go back now Harry. You saved me and now you have to go back."

I looked down and there is a faint tendril of light. It's almost gone. Ron and Hermione must be fading. I start following the tendril of light. I am very tired. It seems like days before I step into a dim circle of light. I have to climb a ladder to get out. I must have fallen when I entered. I can't see the top of the ladder. I start to climb and see Hermione coming down.

"No, go back up. Don't come down."

She looks down and frowns. "Harry, you have to hurry. Don't pause, don't stop. Keep going. Come on, Ginny is waiting. Climb Harry, climb faster."

As I topped the ladder I step onto a platform. Now where? The platform is dissolving. It's a race and I'm tired.

"Don't stop Harry."

"Come back mate, hurry"

"I am coming. Help pull me out."

I felt something grab me and tug.

Author note:

To Stephanie O for pointing out the confusion in the chapter, thank you. Part of the confusion is Harry's confusion of what is happening. I hope the changes will make it easier to follow and understand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Of Spells and History

I know this place. How did I get here? I remember being at the Burrow. It has to be late.

"Hi mate."

"Ron, how's Ginny?"

"She's fine. She has been here for the last day. I just ran her off. Hermione is making sure she gets some sleep."

I reached for my glasses and put them on.

"Ron, you look worn out."

"It's been a long couple of days mate. I have not slept well since you cast the spell. It was all I could do to stay awake toward the end."

"How long was I with Ginny?"

"Almost two days, mate."

"I was inside Ginny for two days? How did you know I had succeeded?"

"Ginny relaxed and had a very content smile on her face. Mom cast a spell again and said the dark spell was gone. What did you do?"

"I figured out the spell feed on light. The more light the stronger the spell so I convinced Ginny to go dark, to starve it"

"The harder you fight the stronger you make the spell. That's nasty."

"Everybody would fight the shadow with light and in effect kill themselves."

"Mom wants to talk to you in private. Do you know why she wants to talk to you?"

"You would know better than I. I haven't been awake to get into to much trouble for the past couple of days. Did she say what she wanted?"

"Nope and I don't think Hermione will tell me."

"You mean she knows?"

"I think so. If not exactly, then a good guess. Hermione has been studying that spell some more this last day and seems to be worried about something. I'm supposed to tell mom you're awake."

"I wonder what she wants."

"Mom, Harry's awake."

"I'll be right there."

A few minutes later Mrs. Weasley came through the door. "Ron, please leave. I need to talk to Harry alone."

"Mom?"

"Ron, Harry just saved Ginny. I'm not going to hurt him but I need to talk to Harry alone."

He left closing the door behind him.

"Harry, do you know what you have done?"

"I saved Ginny from the shadow."

"Yes, and as her mother I can't thank you enough. But do you know what you have done?"

"What else have I done?"

"Did Hermione tell you what the spell you used does?"

"It allows someone to enter into the mind of another. We needed to get to Ginny so we studied the spell from the tome then used it."

"She found that old tome in the Weasley library. That tome dates back to the first magic war."

"Is it bad to use?"

"Yes and no. It is a special kind of binding spell. As far as anybody knows, you can not break the binding."

"I have a feeling that there is more to this. What does it bind?"

"Do you love Ginny?"

"What did I do? Did I hurt her?"

"Harry, you need some history. Once you have it you will understand. In the first magic war, many factions were fighting each other for many different things. It was a time of chaos. Families were being torn apart. People were killing people for power. Three factions were stronger than the rest and each had power. One wanted to rule the muggle world. One wanted to totally withdraw from the muggle world. One wanted to live side by side with the muggle world. None of them wanted to compromise their position. During this time Janerris Weasley came up with a binding spell. The spell Hermione used as the basis for you to rescue Ginny, is based on that original spell. She used a binding spell that has been used for centuries for joining two people together and making them want to defend each other."

"What does this have to do with Ginny?"

"Patience Harry, you need to know all of this."

"But…"

"Let me continue."

Mrs. Weasley paused when someone knocked on the door.

Hermione walked in. "How's Harry?"

"He's fine but I need to talk to him privately."

"Oh, I'll go to the library. I want to look up something."

"Thank you."

"Is this going to hurt Ron and Hermione?"

"We will get there."

"Mrs. Weasley, will the spell hurt them?"

Mrs. Weasley paused and looked directly at me. She must have sensed more than the question asked.

"No Harry. It has an effect but it doesn't hurt them."

"You're taking a long time to come to the point of this history."

"Maybe. My ancestor found those that wanted to rule and gave them a choice of areas to rule. As each chose, she paired them with a muggle born leader. Then as the three leaders watched, the magic and muggle were joined by a spell."

"The spell from the book." I sat up. "Oh my. What have I done? Do you mean I am joined with Ginny? Does she know?"

"The spell is not finalized yet but yes, I believe you are joined to Ginny but Hermione changed the spell so I am not sure of the full results yet. No, she doesn't know yet."

"I didn't mean for this to happen."

"There is more Harry. I believe you may also be joined to Hermione and Ron as well."

"That is going to be a problem."

"Maybe. They don't know at the moment. So I ask you again, do you love Ginny?"

"Yes, I was planning to ask her to marry me. That ring I put on her finger as she lay on her bed was to be an engagement ring."

"I am going to get Ginny. You need to ask her before I tell anybody else anything."

"I haven't asked you and Mr. Weasley for permission to ask your underage daughter to marry me."

"Harry, I am giving you family permission to ask Ginny to marry you. You need to know if she would say yes without a binding on her. Right now she doesn't know about the spell. It has not been finished. In a few hours it will be finished and she will know. Ask her now and I will be your witness."

I had planned a romantic moment to ask Ginny to marry me. That's not going to happen now. Would she consent to marry me without a binding spell on her? Fear sat in, would Ginny say no.

Mrs. Weasley came in. "I have brought Ginny as you asked."

I stuttered a bit and then the words rushed out. "Ginny - I would - I mean - would you marry me? I found out I can't live without you in my life. I had the ring you're wearing made to use as an engagement ring if you said yes. I love you. Please marry me?"

Ginny froze and looked surprised. She tensed up and looked at her mom. "Mom, did you know that this is why Harry wanted to see me?"

"Yes. He asked for permission to ask you to marry him. I gave him the family's permission to do so."

She relaxed and looked at her hand. "I was wondering where the ring came from. Yes, I will marry you. I will wear this ring as an engagement ring Harry. She gave me a kiss and a hug."

I started to get up but Mrs. Weasley stopped me with her hand. "Rest for now."

"Ginny, I want you to wait to tell Ron and Hermione until after your father gets home. You, your father, Harry and I need to speak first."

Ginny and I talked for the next hour about homes and families. I heard Mr. Weasley arrive. Both Ginny and I stopped talking and waited staring at the door. Mrs. Weasley came with Mr. Weasley in tow.

"Molly, what is so important that it couldn't wait for lunch?"

"Just come in and close the door."

"Hi Harry. I want to thank you for saving Ginny. I was afraid for both of you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur, I have been giving Harry a lesson in history today. He is now aware of the history of the spell that Hermione used as the basis for the spell the four of them used. And I have witnessed his proposal of marriage and Ginny's acceptance."

Mr. Weasley looked stunned. "Molly does Harry know about the spell?"

"Yes he does but Ginny does not."

"How about Hermione and Ron?"

"No, I haven't said anything to either of them and Ginny hasn't told them of their engagement."

Ginny was looking a bit confused. "What about the spell? Should I know something before we have lunch?"

"Arthur, you need to test them."

Arthur looked at Molly and then us. "As Head of House Weasley, you want me to test them?"

"Test for what? Harry what are they talking about?"

I looked at Mrs. Weasley and she shook her head.

"Ginny, you will have to wait for your mom and dad to explain it."

Arthur looked at Molly. "I will have to test Ron and Hermione as well. I think we need to have lunch first. We might discuss history and find out how Ron and Hermione feel about each other. Ginny you will get an answer to your question at lunch."

Molly looked at Ginny. "Go ahead and announce your engagement to Hermione and Ron before I get down stairs. Harry you might as well call us mom and dad as you are a real member of the House Weasley. Arthur you and I need to change, it's not everyday we get a new member in the family."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Knowledge and Consequences

"I want to see the face of Hermione and Ron when you tell them. I also want to get dressed for lunch so would you mind giving me a minute and meet me in the hall to go down stairs."

Ginny got a mischievous look in her eye. "I could help you."

Arthur and Molly looked a Ginny. "You need to get dressed for your announcement young lady."

Molly pushed Ginny out the door and left right behind her.

Arthur turned as he went out the door. "Congratulations and welcome to the family."

A few minutes later I was in the hall waiting for Ginny. She came out of her room and I had to look twice. I'm not sure what she had done but she looked stunning. I must have looked like a fool. She just smiled and walked past me going down. I hurried to follow. Hermione was talking with Ron when we came down the stairs.

"Ron, I have to talk to your mom and dad. It's important."

Hermione looked up and must have suspected something because she had a smile on her face as she looked at Ginny.

"I would like to show you both something that has special meaning to me."

Ginny held up her hand.

"This is my engagement ring."

Hermione squeaked and Ron nearly fell over. Hermione ran over and gave Ginny a big hug and started looking at the ring.

"When did Harry ask you to marry him?"

"Today."

Ron was going to say something. He stopped as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs. When I turned, I saw why.

"Mrs. Weasley, you look stunning. Mr. Weasley you both look as if you are going to a formal affair."

"It's not every day you get to welcome someone to your family. We thought we would dress it up a bit."

"Since you are considered of age and Ginny is my daughter, I thought I would get a bottle of the best wine we have to celebrate."

Mr. Weasley produced a bottle of wine and six glasses. After pouring a small amount in each glass he proposed a toast.

"To the new family, may they live long and happy."

Food was on the table. Everybody was pretending nothing had happened. For the first time since I had come to the burrow, the meal was quiet. All you could hear was the sounds of lunch, especially Ron digging into the roast. Hermione sat next to Ron not eating much. I found I was eating like Ron. More than that, I felt that Hermione was worried about something.

Ginny was staring at Hermione. "You might as well ask."

"Ask what?"

"You are worried for some reason."

"It should wait till after lunch."

Hermione was looking between me, Ginny and her parents. The rest of lunch was quiet and then Mr. Weasley started talking.

"Molly, do you think Ron is going to finally propose to Hermione?"

"Arthur, what are you saying? Isn't Ginny and Harry getting married enough for you?"

Ron looked flustered and Hermione blushed a pretty shade of pink.

"I can see by the flustered look and the shade of pink that it must have crossed their minds. I just was wondering if we could get a double wedding out of this."

"Enough teasing Arthur, talk about history. You promised Ginny an explanation so produce."

"Ok. But first I want to thank Hermione for her research that saved our daughter. The history of the spell you used dates back to the first magic war. That war was killing everybody. The muggles were hurt less but they too had death and destruction visited on them. Mostly the war had to do with the relationship between muggle world and the magic world. Three factions were stronger than the rest and each had power. One wanted to rule, one wanted to totally withdraw, and one wanted to live side by side."

None of them wanted to compromise their position. Finally the side that wanted to withdraw saw they were not going to live if the war continued. She saw all sides loosing and magic was going to be gone if something was not done soon. About this time the Weasley family came up with a binding spell and she learned of it. She went to the other leaders and proposed a forth solution. She found a way to withdraw, live side by side and rule muggle England."

"The leaders got together and devised a binding spell. The spell was based on the binding spell of the Weasley family. It was going to be used to provide the forth solution with an unbreakable method to allow all sides to have what they wanted and not kill off the magical and muggle worlds. It was modified by each party leader so they could ensure their followers would get what they wanted but not exactly the way they wanted it."

"They went to all couples and the spell was done. Those that wanted to withdraw were bound to those that wanted to live side by side. This is how the magic and muggle worlds were separated but they could visit or be visited by both. The spell causes the parties to protect both of the worlds. She found those that wanted to rule and gave them a choice of areas to rule. As each chose, she paired them with a muggle born leader. Then as the leaders of each faction watched, the magic and muggle were bound by a spell. All would have been fine except not all of those that wanted to rule were bound and the war continued although it turned into a war of assassination. The three leaders conferred and decided that a single family would be the keepers of the spell and as each rebel was found they would be bound."

Hermione look at Mr. Weasley. "The attack on your daughter wasn't done by a death eater, was it?"

"I think you're correct Hermione. I think someone has found out that the Weasley family is the holder of the binding spell. For the last twenty lifetimes the Weasley family has managed to keep secret the binding spell from the first magic war. Both the war and the spell had faded into myth. But it looks as if someone has found out which family has the spell. It can be forced on them and they still want to rule the muggle world."

Mrs. Weasley looked at us. "Hermione used that binding spell as the basis for the spell use to rescue Ginny. She used a binding spell that has been used for centuries for joining two people together.

Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a startled look. "What else can the spell do?"

"If you're joined by the spell and it binds you to a member of the Weasley clan, you can be summoned by the head of House Weasley using a staff. This spell makes you part of a justice system that predates the ministry. The staff can be summoned by males bound to the Weasley clan. Other than that, I don't know. The major binding spell is in an intelligent artifact. It gives knowledge to those that it deems need it and only when they need it."

Ron looked a bit pale. "What is the down side to this knowledge?"

At that point the room got quiet and we all looked at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They got up and motioned everyone to the sitting room.

There was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley looked at the door. "Enter."

A shadowy female figure passed through the closed door. It glided to a stop in front of him.

"Another has learned of the spell and seeks to block it."

The figure vanished.

"Molly, it's time."

Molly touched Arthur on the arm. "Ron, do you love Hermione?"

"I have told her so and I tell you that I do."

"Hermione, do you love Ron?"

Hermione tried to not say anything at all. She was struggling to not speak. "Yes."

She turned to leave.

"You can not leave Hermione." Mr. Weasley looked pained when he said it.

"Why can't I leave? Why was I forced to answer the question?"

Suddenly, a staff appeared in his hand. It was plane but it was hard to look at.

"I invoke the power granted me as Head of House Weasley."

The doors in the house shut. The windows shut. The fireplace was blocked.

"As Head of House Weasley what do you wish?"

Mr. Weasley started to glow. "As a witness, has a binding spell been cast?"

Molly looked at us. "Yes a binding has been cast."

"As Head of House and Clan Weasley, I have a witness from the House Weasley to the spell of binding. Light and shadow. Man and Woman. Muggle and magic. Show the binding. Ostendo Redimio"

From the staff shafts of light went to each person. A moment later a soft shaft of light went from Molly to Arthur. They smiled at each other. A solid shaft of light went from me to Ginny. She smiled and my nervousness about the situation left me. A solid shaft of light went from Ron to Hermione. Hermione was hiding her face in her hands and Ron looked stunned. Separate rings formed around Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and me with tendrils of light from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to each of the circles. The circles faded. I thought we were done, the staff didn't. It floated away from Mr. Weasley. Three figures appeared around the shaft.

"They are joined together."

"They have a connection."

"We will show them the connection and they can learn about it later."

"Are we agreed?"

The figures nodded and vanished. A ring formed around Ron and Hermione, Another around Ginny and me. A third circle formed around the four of us. Inside the circle, soft tendrils of light connected all of us together.

"As Head of House and Clan Weasley it is now up to me to determine what consequences will result. I grant choice of worlds in which to live. I grant rights to visit both. I grant family rights to House Weasley. I recognize majority rights for Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. I proclaim them married under the old laws of magic and clan. I ask if this is judged fair."

A moment later the three figures appeared again and looked at us.

"We judge this as fair. We recognize a third joining, a pair of pairs. These were done by their actions and love for each other, formed over time and re-enforced by the binding."

"Let it be so."

I felt a binding take place. I think I was meant to feel the binding spell. The light vanished from Mr. Weasley. He looked a bit confused and then saw the staff and remembered.

Hermione burst into tears and ran from the room. Ron chased after her. Ginny stared at mom and dad as she walked over to me.

"What happened Harry?"

"We are joined together."

"Joined?"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Ginny, you are joined soul to soul."

Her eyes went wide. "Married joined? By the family spell?"

Ginny looked at me. "I think we need to get Hermione and Ron back in here."

It took almost an hour before Ginny got Hermione and Ron back in the room.

Hermione started talking. "I am so sorry Harry. I didn't study the spell in depth. I was worried that we didn't have much time. I latched onto the first hopeful idea that presented itself. I thought it would be safe."

Ron looked around and stared at Harry and Ginny. "I'm joined to my sister's soul. This is not good."

Arthur looked at us. "Harry and Ginny, you are married. Ron and Hermione, you are married. You are connected by a joining of your souls as one soul. The brightness of your connection shows how completely you are joined. The last part is a bit vague. Since the spell was cast and you were joined for some time while saving Ginny, there is a bond created by the four of you, by your actions. It was not created only by the spell but you have committed to each other through magic, friendship and love. A commitment forged over time by your actions. It is not as deep as the pair joining but it is stronger in other ways."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione. "All three leaders devised this spell and selected a house to monitor its use. After all the leaders agreed on a family they bound the family to the staff and wove them into the spell. The spell was recorded in the tome you found."

Mr. Weasley looked at us. "The binding spell protects the family from direct attack by everyone that is trying to break the spell or keep it from being used. Since the House Weasley came up with the basic spell they decided to keep it there. The spell you used started several things. The staff summoned me, the Head of House and Clan Weasley, to finish what you had started as soon as you all were well enough."

"Look at the bright side. Harry is healthy and Ginny is saved."

"Is it true? Am I married to Harry?"

"Yes, and Hermione is married to Ron. According to Head of House and Clan law, you are married. According to magic, you are joined soul to soul."

"Joined? … Not to Harry. Hermione yes, Harry no."

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Ron. "You are married to Hermione and you formed the bond to Harry. Don't you love Harry?"

"He's my best mate, but Love?"

Hermione eyed Ron. "Really Ron, love doesn't mean sex. I'm not going to have sex with Harry or Ginny."

"I feel rejected Hermione." Ginny pouted.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny. I could see mischief in Gunny's eyes and they began to chuckle. Hermione's mouth fell open and I thought Ron's eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Harry because you are married to Ginny. The staff bound you to House Weasley. You are recognized as part of Clan Weasley. The same goes for you Hermione. The four of you need to talk with Arthur."

"Why? Why?" It was like an echo.

"Just talk with Arthur."

"Well I guess we are married. We are considered of majority. We have no place to set up house, no income and we are starting school at the end of summer."

Ginny giggled some more and got an evil look in her eyes. "Just wait till I get you alone Mr. Harry Potter."

"Ron, I have not seen the staff your father used today. Where did it come from?"

"I don't know. I knew it existed but I've no idea where it comes from."

"Ginny?"

"No but it must be the artifact dad talked about."

"Hermione?"

"This is the first time I have seen the staff. I didn't see any mention of a staff when I was researching the spell."

"Mr. Weasley, the staff we saw. It was the intelligent artifact, wasn't it?"

"Hmm... Yes."

"Ms. Weasley said we should talk to you. What did you need talk to us about."

"There are … consequences to the spell you used."

Ron Piped in. "Like what, other than being married."

"One – Mind control will not work on only one of you. It would have to be cast on both of you at the same time. Two – You can't cast mind magic on others unless you both cast the spell at the same person at the same time. Three – As members of the House and Clan Weasley you can witness the binding if the spell is used. Four – The spell can be forced on people. It was used to force a couple into the magical world to protect the muggle world. You could force the bound couple to live in one world or the other with rights to only one or both. Five – You can be summoned by the head of House and Clan Weasley. Six – You are now part of a justice system that predates the ministry that has real power to enforce its judgments."

Ginny looked at her dad. "What do you mean forced?"

"Just that. A couple could be forced to only visit places in the magical world. They could not visit anyplace that is built or maintained by muggles. It works the other way around as well. You will find that you can't mention anything about the staff you saw to anybody outside of the family."

"Why? What has been done?" Bristled Hermione

"It's part of the binding spell. The staff binds a secrecy spell to you at the same time."

"Then the ghostly woman that came in is from the staff."

"Yes and no. Janerris is the ancestor that created the original spell. The one that the binding spell you used was based on. Come with me and you will get a better explanation, at least for the time being."

Arthur got up and walked out the door to his work shed, unlocked the door and motioned us in. Once we were inside he turned and closed the door and cast a spell to obscure the windows. Then he started an old generator. I was surprised it worked.

"Come and stand by me."

With a swish of his wand a ring appeared on the floor. "I have brought those you have bound as members of the House and Clan Weasley."

A slight shimmer and inside the circle stood three figures holding the old staff horizontal.

"Welcome to the family. The actions that brought you here have been explained to you. We are sorry you have joined us as it entangles you as part of the first magic war. There are few left to bind and they are well hidden. We sense one leader and few followers. You must find the last of those that still continue the first magical war. They are from the group that wants to rule all muggles. You are young but we sense you have fought before and are no stranger to conflict. Arthur Weasley is the twentieth Head of House and Clan Weasley since the staff was placed in their care. When he passes on, our time will be done and the time of judgments finished."

The three figures and the staff shimmered and disappeared.

"After I pass the binding spell from the tome will continue to work and could be used but judgments will not be enforced by the power of the staff. I need to find the people that need to be bound so they can be judged and have the judgment enforced by the staff. This will finally end the war and any danger that comes from the war."

"Dad, did you hear the staff?"

"No, I didn't hear what the staff told you. Nobody can hear what is said to another unless they are joined together. Molly heard what was said to me because we were joined under the old way before the staff chose me when my father passed."

Mr. Weasley turned and shut the generator off and dismissed the obscuring spell. We left the shed and went back to the burrow.

Author note:

I am going to have to try to get Stephanie O as a beta reader. Nice catch on the missing explanation for why the staff was sorry they joined the family. I hope it was cleared up for you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Chess Anyone

Ron was looking a bit sheepish. Hermione eyed Ron. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"They talked to me before."

"The staff has never spoken to anybody unless they were bound."

"I was bound to the staff before today. Last year before Voldemort was destroyed. The staff spoke to me, told me to guard Ginny. They believed at least one attempt would be made on her life before she was bound. I'm sorry mom, dad, they said not to speak of this to family. They put a spell on me so I would not remember but would still want to guard Ginny. That must be why I was having such a hard time with you dating my best mate Ginny."

Hermione started concentrating, putting pieces together. "We are joined together and we can hear what is said to the other if it is done by magical means. That would explain the no mind control thing, no control by an outside forces because part of our mind is in another person, our mate."

Now I was beginning to wonder. "Hermione, you still look scared. Spill it, what is on your mind?"

"Ginny was the target. This was not just some incident but a deliberate move on someone's part. I had realized that as I was coming down the stairs to lunch. The robes were not black they were a dark blue."

"Hmm… Ron, who ever attacked Ginny thought she was alone. I don't think we can count on that again."

"Do you think she'll be attacked again?"

I looked directly at Ginny. "They think they can attack you because you are not of age. They don't know you are joined to me and bound to the staff. Ron what's the best plan to smoke them out?"

"You are not using my sister as bait."

"I'm a big girl. I can protect myself. Besides, I am joined to another and bound to the staff. They will help me now."

Ron stared at Ginny for a while. "We saw a group of three. I am going to have to think of the staff as them not it. I think they are the leaders of the three factions and must be bound into the staff. I think they are moving pieces in a war like it is a chess game. Could it be that we have been maneuvered. Ginny was set as a pawn to draw out the other players."

"Ron, you are the best of us at chess. Move the pieces and set a trap. We need to finish this I will not have us live in fear. I will not leave Ginny alone. I want one of us to be with her all the time."

"Does that mean I get company when I bathe? If it does can I choose who?"

"Ginny, this is not the time to joke around. This is serious."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Harry, I was being serious."

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"Men!" she said.

Hermione broke in before I could say anything. "Ron, they may think the spell didn't get off before there man was blasted to pieces. They are going to try again. The best thing is to get them in a trap, get them before they get Ginny."

The room suddenly closed in as three figures stepped out of nowhere.

"No, we did not leak any information about the family or location of the staff. We figured out that someone had determined the Weasley family was connected to the staff."

Hermione interrupted them. "How did you figure out the family had been compromised?"

They ignored the question. "We tried to get Ron to guard her so she could not be kidnapped. Yes, we used her as bait. We had to draw out the last group. We were confident that her strong will and Harry's love would keep her from harm. We figured they were going to trade her life for the staff. Use her as bait to draw us and the keeper of the staff out. If they killed the Keeper it would make us powerless to stop them. The use of the shadow spell was not expected. It is easily defeated if you know about it. It had not been used in centuries and we thought it had been lost in the mists of time."

"You will not endanger my daughter with your plans."

Mrs. Weasley had that fierce look in her eyes again. Someone was threatening her children.

Mr. Weasley spoke softly. "Molly our daughter is a target. I am surprised she was not attacked sooner given the information we just heard. I think they were hoping during the war with Voldemort that the Weasley family would be killed."

"I know Ginny is in love with Harry and he with her..."

Ginny and I blushed a bit.

"You need to support them not fight them. Ron, Hermione and Harry are already experienced. You are more experienced. Provide your support. Give them advice from your greater experience."

He turned to Ron. "Is there something I can do?"

I looked at Ron. "This time it's personal. They attacked the family and wanted to kill your sister, the woman I love. Put your thinking cap on."

"Dad, the doctors at St Mungo's, if they let out that the spell worked it could be very bad when they see Ginny."

"I will see the doctors and anybody else to make sure they say that they saw Ginny but she was fine so they released her."

"Hermione, did anybody else see Ginny down?"

She was silent for a moment. "I think Mr. Ollivander saw her. Oh, Mr. Weasley lean on the snotty bureaucrat and his henchmen a bit. The doctors may like that."

"Mom, would you see to Mr. Ollivander? I hope he's not said anything."

"Ok, but I don't like it one bit."

"Mom, she is protected from that spell now. If we can make them believe that they can still use it, they won't try any other spell. Try to think of anything that can give us an advantage."

"Ginny, you can't go out alone. We have to look like we are worried. At least one of us will go with you."

My nerves were starting to get to me. "What do you want me to do Ron?"

"Most of the time you will be right by Ginny. After all everybody knows how you feel about Ginny. You can be as nervous as you want. The more nervous you are the better. Take her shopping for wedding bands tomorrow morning. Hermione and I will go with you."

"Ok Ron, when and where do we want them to make there move?"

"We don't want any innocent bystanders to get hurt. It would have to be someplace we might go to more than once. I am assuming we are being followed."

"Use the Joke Shop." Hermione said. "You can go to the shop to see if it can be opened for business."

"Great idea, we could come out talking about coming back the next day to start cleaning."

"I would like to borrow your cloak. If we use your cloak we can sneak George in and have him point out advantageous places to defend or attack from. He once told me they have a few traps for thieves set up."

Ron looked over at the three shadowy visages. "Do you have any questions, advice or ideas?"

"Times have changed. We noticed you have equal footing with men and women in your society. We can offer only a modification of the staff summoning. It would allow the women to summon us in the form of the staff. It would give you a slight advantage if used properly. In our time we could not allow a woman to summon the staff."

Mr. Weasley looked puzzled. "I thought the staff was an artifact and the spell could not be modified."

"We are not the original leaders of the factions but their first born. We were friends but divided by the factions in the war. We were the ones that developed the staff. Our parents would have fought to the death of all so we asked magic Herself to help. She demanded a stiff price. She would bind us to the staff to control its power but we had to choose the Keeper and we choose who can summon us."

"To make this work I am going to have to go with you to the Joke Shop on the first trip and the second as well."

"Ginny, I don't want to risk you again. I don't want to lose you."

"Too bad, I'm the bait"

"Ginny's right Harry, for this to work Ginny has to be visible."

With a bit of a mischievous smile, Ginny looked Harry in the eye. "You better be fast Harry or I am going to have to revise your hero status."

"It has to look like we are planning a surprise for George."

Harry looked toward Ron. "Oh it will be a surprise alright, just not on the people they thought."

Mr Weasley started to rise. "I will get the Aurors posted close to the store."

"No!"

We all turned to Ron.

"The person we are after may be an Auror or somebody at the ministry. You can't tell anybody outside of this group."

"The Aurors are trained for this, we aren't. I am going to tell the Aurors."

The shadowy figures spoke as one. "Arthur, you can't. Ron is right. Who we are after may even be the minister. We accept George because he is bound by family but if you value your sons and daughter, don't do it."

Mr. Weasley looked stunned. "Do you think the Aurors are involved? The minister?"

"Look at what we have Arthur. This war has gone on quietly for centuries. Most of the other Weasley Clans are gone. It has been a slow extinction of the clan. If all of their deaths have been accidents and if nobody has looked at the overall effect. You wouldn't even notice. We would be willing to bet somebody is hiding facts and covering up."

Hermione looked at Mr. Weasley. "Have they hit it on the head? Have most of the Weasley clan died by accident?"

"Arthur you said your family seemed to have bad luck. Maybe it wasn't luck but murder."

Mr. Weasley thought for a minute. "Every one of the deaths could have been set up. I just assumed the ministry had found nothing."

I looked at Molly and Arthur. "Mr. Weasley, you need to get to the doctors quickly. Find out if word got out or if the ministry has been asking questions. Mrs. Weasley, please get to the Ollivander's. We need the next two days."

The next couple of hours went by slowly. We talked about alternatives, different ideas, different approaches but none seemed to look as good as this. The three first born stood, watched and listened, while we waited for Mr. Weasley to return. If this plan was going to succeed we needed to know if the success of their attack was known. If they knew, we were going to have to come up with a different plan that would involve much more risk. Finally he returned.

"I talked with the doctors that saw Ginny at St. Mungo's. I think that we are safe there. I asked if I could see the file on Ginny and the old doctor said he still had it in his office. He had not finished his evaluation of the information. I persuaded him to delay filing a report for a week. I got him to agree to a secrecy spell before I talked to him. Without giving too much away I convinced him that we needed time to trace down the person who had perpetrated the attack but I had to promise him a more in depth explanation later. I could not find your petty bureaucrat. He seems to be out of town. Molly said she would be back after she had done some shopping but Mr. Ollivander is sure nobody else saw Ginny. He said he would be careful and claim he didn't know what they were asking about if anyone came around."

"Now we have to see George."

"He rented a flat after Fred died, said he couldn't stay at the shop."

"Ron, do you think he'll help? I haven't seen him smile since Fred died. He sort of looks half there when I've seen him."

"He'll help. This is an attack against the family. He wouldn't want anyone else to be hurt or die."

"Ok. We will start first thing in the morning with a trip to the jewelry store."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Unexpected Night

Hermione looked from me to Ginny and Ron. "Harry, I think we need to talk about sleeping arrangements."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were enjoying my discomfort. I shuffled my feet and felt my cheeks warm. I had wanted Ginny to marry me but I had not thought it would happen this fast. I still had to get use to the idea that we were married. This was going to get awkward fast.

"I had thought we would not address that issue until after we finished what someone else had started."

Hermione looked at Ron and back to me. "I am not waiting that long. The war with Voldemort taught me that life is short and anything can happen. You will have to find some other place to sleep tonight. I am not sharing Ron with you. I suggest you learn from others."

Then she vanished up the stairs with a blushing Ron in tow. "Ginny, I had thought we would have time to adjust to us getting together. I…"

"Men! Mom, was dad this timid?"

"No, I think he was quite the gentleman our first night together."

She turned and grabbed my hand. "I am going to find out if you can be quite the gentleman on our first night together."

I was stunned. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just smiled.

Molly turned to Arthur. "You win. She had to take things into her own hands."

Ginny smiled and dragged me upstairs to her room. "Well Mr. Potter, how do you think we should spend our first night married?"

"Ginny, I am not sure what the other bonds are going to do. Ron and Hermione are going to know what is going on."

"And what do you think Hermione is doing right now, sleeping? Pretty soon we are going to have an emotional overflow from Ron's room. I want to have some of my own feelings mixed with it as well."

I turned bright red. "I have never been with a woman."

"That makes us even. So you think Ron and Hermione have been with anybody?"

"No. I just… well I thought we would… you know... sort of naturally get together."

She came close and whispered. "We are following things naturally."

When she kissed me I thought nothing could be more natural.

"Come here and start by taking my blouse off as I take off your shirt."

I felt my face flush and saw a bit of rosy red cheek on Ginny. We sat on the bed and started kissing. After her blouse was off, she guided my hands to her bra strap and continued kissing me. I removed her bra with my shaking hands. It was not long before we were lying on the bed skin to skin. Her passion was in my soul. I felt Ron and Hermione and I didn't care. I was with Ginny and she with me. The four of us feed off of each other's emotions. The crescendo caused me to collapse against Ginny. We just held each other close and drifted to sleep. It was a sound sleep.

"Harry, Harry it's time to get up."

The soft voice whispered in my ear. A warm wonderful feeling filled me and I wanted to lay here and bask in the feeling, soak it up into my soul. It wasn't a dream. Ginny was here in my arms. I suddenly realized she and I were without a stitch of clothing on. She got up and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was beautiful. I must have turned bright red.

"Harry, that's cute. You still can blush after last night."

She turned and blushed. "Don't you like what you see?"

She came over and took the covers away. "I get to look at you if you're going to look at me."

I stammered and stuttered but couldn't turn away.

"We should get dressed. We have a lot to do today."

A few moments later we were dressed and headed down the stairs. As Ginny and I sat there looking at each other. I felt Ron and Hermione again.

Ginny looked upstairs. "Hermione must have convinced Ron that breakfast could wait."

Mrs. Weasley served some food. We flushed with their passion and smiled.

"Ginny, was Harry a gentleman last night."

Ginny smiled. "You could say that."

I felt my cheeks warm. Ginny smiled and started eating. We were sipping hot tea when they came down stairs. Ginny looked at Hermione.

"I think this is going to take some getting used to. Strong emotions seem to link quite nicely."

I don't know if Ron could have turned any redder.

Hermione had the decency to blush and smiled. "Harry, I have given this a bit of thought. I would like us to have a ring like Ginny's. We should use them instead of wedding bands. What do you think?"

"Why would you want rings like Ginny's?"

"I think the jeweled bands would be better. What do you think Ginny? Are you willing to have us wear the same band that Harry had designed for you? I can't imagine that we have anything that resembles a normal marriage or relationship."

Ginny saved the day. "I think you and Ron should have a band with rubies and topazes and Harry should have one like mine. After all, we are all joined, married pair of pairs by magic and Head of House and Clan law."

I looked at Ginny. "That would keep people from asking questions or guessing the true relationship until we announced it."

Ron looked at Ginny. "That would give us an advantage if we ever had to fight anybody but it would still give us recognition as having reached majority."

Molly looked around the room. "I don't like your plan but as much as Arthur and I talked about it we could not come up with anything better. Arthur had to go to work before you love birds got up but wanted me to wish you luck. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Mom, I don't think we can have any other involvement and catch whoever it is."

"Thank you Harry. That is the first time you have called me mom but it still won't keep me from worrying about you. The jewelry store is open. Go take care of the rings. I will meet you at the Leaky Caldron for lunch where you can surprise me with the announcement of your impending double wedding. Then I can run off to tell Arthur. He thought it might be a good idea to see if anybody left the ministry today and he wanted a second pair of eyes."

Ron looked at mom. "Why didn't I think of that?"

She smiled. "I think you had other personal distractions."

Ron blushed again. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ginny and I chuckled at his discomfort.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – The Jokes on You

"Harry. I see the woman of your dreams has accepted your proposal."

"Yes she has. Ginny, Daveak is responsible for the final design of the ring you are wearing."

"It is great to meet you. I have a request."

"What would that be?"

"I would like another ring like this one made for Harry. I have decided that I want to have us wear these as wedding bands."

"That is a bit different but there is no problem with making the ring. It would take a few days. Have you set a date yet?"

"I have talked it over with mom and dad. They have agreed that we could have the wedding before school starts."

"I take it that these two are your best man and maid of honor?"

"Actually no, we are not here in that capacity. I saw her ring and fell in love with it. So when I asked Ron to marry me, I told him I wanted rings like hers. I like the rubies but want topazes instead of emeralds."

Ron stood there and said nothing. "That is a bit unusual for the woman to ask the man."

"Yes. The war with Voldemort taught me that life is a bit uncertain. I want to make sure that I do things before anything else happens. When Ginny said yes to Harry's proposal of marriage, I turned and asked Ron to marry me. Later he told me that he had wanted to ask me but had not gotten a ring yet."

"I said yes to her question when she said that she didn't need a ring to be engaged to me. I decided to make it a double wedding if we can get the rings done in time. I liked my sisters' idea to use them as wedding bands. Do you think you can get them done at the same time as Ginny's?"

"I have no problem getting them done at the same time. They will be ready in two weeks."

"Let's go tell mom. She is supposed to be at the Leaky Caldron to meet us for lunch."

"We can stop by George's flat and see if we can get him to come out. He's become a bit of a hermit."

Ginny turned to Ron. "I didn't know he hadn't been out Ron. Why?"

With a slight hitch in his voice, "He misses Fred."

Hermione hugged Ron. "Ok, let's see if we can get him to come out."

Ron looked pretty bad. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah mate, but I sure miss Fred."

I slapped him on the back and we walked on in silence.

Ron knocked on the door to the flat. "Oi, George. Open up man."

George opened the door with his wand in hand. "Hi, what brings you to my flat?"

"Well Hermione, Ginny, Harry and I thought you should get out a bit so we have come by to kidnap you."

"Not happening."

I stared as hard as I could. "Then invite us in for a visit."

I think he was a bit shocked when he looked in our eyes. "Just for a bit but…"

"Good." Said Ginny and she pushed past him.

We all followed her in and closed the door. I handed him a piece of parchment and put a finger to my lips. This seemed to get his attention and he opened the note.

He nodded and cast a quick spell.

"The note says without other eyes and ears. This had better be good or I'm tossing you out through the window."

"The good news first"

She held up her hand showing off her ring. "Harry and I are getting married."

Ron piped in. "Hermione and I are getting married."

This seemed to stagger him he sat down in a chair.

I had to tell him the truth. I owed that much to him because the news that would follow would be pretty heavy.

"George, recently I have been introduced to the staff."

His head snapped to me. "Only family knows of the staff."

As soon as he said it his eyes got big and he looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, how did this happen?"

"Before you get to upset, your mom was witness to the question and the answer when I asked Ginny to marry me and she agreed."

George looked at us. "Start from the beginning. I have decided that I am not going to throw you out the window and I want all the detail you can give me."

We were there for half an hour or so before we finished and had his support.

"I haven't been in the shop since Fred died."

Ron handed him the cloak. "When we leave we are going to go to the Leaky Caldron tell mom about our double marriage plans. We will come up with the idea to clean up the store. This will give you time to get to the side door under Harry's cloak."

As we left Ron started talking with George. "I still think you should come with us."

"No Ron, I'm not ready yet."

"Ok, but next week I am going to drag you out. I'm going to get mom to come with me."

"Yeah, yeah. Next week."

He shut and locked the door. We were walking to the Leaky Caldron.

"Harry."

I turned and saw Amelia Bones coming toward me.

"It's good to see you out. Have you been to see George?"

Her eyes said something else. I made a quick decision. "We talked with George but couldn't get him to come out. Come with us to the Leaky Caldron. We are going to meet Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione made it sound spontaneous. "You can be among the first to hear the good news."

"What news?"

"You will have to come with us to find out."

Mrs. Weasley spotted us as we entered and noted we had another with us. "There you are. I was beginning to think you were going to stand your mom up for lunch."

"Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione was going to play it for all it was worth.

"Yes."

"I have asked Ron to marry me and he said yes."

"You mean you got tired of waiting for him and persuaded him to marry you?"

"No I mean I asked him and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron. "I think you owe me a sickle."

Ron had the decency to blush.

"Hermione, this means we are going to have a double wedding. Arthur will be pleased to no end."

Amelia looked shocked and worried. "This is great news. I am glad you shared it with me."

Again her eyes said something else. Molly saw it to and started talking with Hermione and Ron. Amelia whispered to me.

"Harry, you are being followed by the ministry. I don't know why or who has ordered it. I saw someone tailing you the other day and have been trying to find out why. Watch your back Harry. I think Fudge has it in for you."

"Thanks"

"I am going to have to go tell Arthur. He will be thrilled to gain a daughter as well."

I turned to Ginny. "I got it"

"Got what Harry."

"How to get George out of his flat."

"How?"

"Let's clean up the Joke shop, today"

Ron looked over at me with widening eyes as he realized what I had just implied. "Today?"

"Yeah, then he would have to come out and run the store."

Ginny picked up on the tension. "Are you sure you want to do it today?"

"Yep, the sooner the better."

"Aw, I wanted to finish my butterbeer."

Hermione just grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his seat. "We can come back and get one when we're done. If we don't get done tonight, we can come back and get two tomorrow and Harry can buy."

Amelia looked at us as she caught on. I sure hope I'm right about her. "I have to work late today. The boss is going to have a cow if I don't finish the bunch of papers on my desk."

I watched her leave. As she went out she paused and looked at someone I didn't know.

"Come on. If we hurry we can get back and finish the night with a stop here."

Ginny's eyes looked worried. "Okay."

We hurried down the street to the Joke Shop. I sure hope George was there.

"Why the side door?"

"I have a key to the side door."

"Oh."

We went in. I paused before I closed the door.

"This place is a mess."

"Block the front windows so passers by can't see in."

Just after I said that some blinds came down.

"George?"

"Yeah."

He pulled the cape off.

"We are being followed and I think Fudge is behind it."

Everybody looked over.

"Amelia said something after she told me we were being followed by the ministry. They're coming soon."

"They won't be able to come in the front now that the barricades are in place."

Ron looked nervous. "Start the cleaning. Stick to the plan."

George vanished under the cloak. Ginny went to one corner with me and Ron went to the other with Hermione. We were stirring up dust and chatting about the stuff on the shelves. The door opened quietly.

"I want to check the back room to see what kind of shape it's in."

Everyone tensed up. Six guys came in; as soon as they saw us they let loose. The hex didn't touch any of us but we went down with our wands still in hand.

"We get two Weasleys instead of one. Fudge is going to be pleased."

"Quiet fool, we need to make it look like a Weasley device malfunctioned and blew up the store."

The door slammed shut. They turned toward the door. We jumped up and four were down before they turned back around. George finished the other two as they turned back toward us. The door exploded inward. We ducked and George hid under the cloak again. Two more came in slinging hexes as they jumped behind the counter.

George spoke.

"Prolapsi Cavum, Adtillamus Digiti."

George smiled to himself as the two fell into a hole in the floor. We heard laughter coming from the hole in the floor. It took an hour to sort out that the first six were local thugs hired to do a job. They had no real bad crimes in their past. The last two were not just hired thugs. Both were wanted Death Eaters and were quite a catch.

"George, can you keep these eight here while we check out their home? I don't think we can let the ministry have them till we take care of Fudge. We need to get the evidence from their place."

"I can manage that. What do we do with them latter?"

"Those two we will turn in to Magical Law Enforcement. They need to pay for what they have done."

Ginny got a mischievous smile on her face. "The other six, make them the advertisement for reopening the Joke Shop of course."

That was the first time since Fred died that George had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"I think I have just the thing."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Trap or Trapped

"George, Amelia was asking about you. She wanted to know if you were ok."

George turned away. "I need some time before I talk to her again."

I let it drop. We left the shop and headed for their place. When we got there Hermione made quick work of the locks on the door. As we entered Ginny held her nose.

"These two are slobs."

"Search the place."

We fanned out and stared looking. After an hour of looking, I had found that Ginny was right; they were slobs but nothing else.

"Anybody find anything?"

Hermione came out of the kitchen.

"I did. According to this there were only 2 families not bound."

"How does Fudge fit in?"

"His was a family that was a spy for the rule the muggle group. They were spying on the live side by side group so nobody thought of binding them in the beginning. When they decided to bind all the families in the war they vanished and couldn't be found."

"You look a bit distressed at something. What's wrong?"

"It's to pat. I think this is a plant. I don't like Fudge but I don't think it's him."

"Come on Hermione, its all there. Let's get him."

"No Ron. Some of this doesn't fit the known facts. Somebody planted this."

Ginny looked at everyone. "Who then?"

"I don't know but Fudge might."

"We don't have much time. If we don't catch them they might vanish."

"Ron, I think we need mom and dad."

"Home, we can contact them from home."

We arrived to total chaos. Half of the order was there.

I saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the crowd. "Ron, get your mom and dad to the shed – nobody else."

"Right mate."

I took Hermione and Ginny to the shed.

"Ginny, I want you to not come with us when we leave."

"I will not be left behind."

"Before you say anything else listen. I want you to get Amelia Bones from her office and the cloak from George. Meet us at Fudges residence. You both need to be under cover of the cloak. I am taking a chance so make sure you keep your wand out. Stay out of sight but close enough to help if needed. Tell Amelia that she can't do or say anything unless you say so. We may need her. If she is on our side you will have little to do. If she isn't you may have a problem. Make sure she understands that you have your wand out and she needs to keep hers put away."

Ron came in with Molly and Arthur as Ginny left.

"What is all the fuss? We expected you to be at the ministry."

"Arthur got a note to meet with the order at his place just as I got there."

"Molly said you were being followed. The note said that someone was following Harry. "

"We are being followed and being used against Fudge. I don't like him but Hermione said the evidence we found was planted. We need to get to Fudge before the bad guys."

Arthur looked a bit worried. "What if it is some elaborate trap set by Fudge?"

"If it is a trap, we have set a plan in motion to counter it. I think we have it covered. We need to keep the order from trying to interfere."

Molly looked at me. "I think I can miss lead the group for a while. I may even be able to persuade them that we need to wait for a couple of days."

Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and I went to Fudges home. We looked around outside and didn't see anything, walked up and Mr. Weasley knocked on the door.

Fudge came to the door with his wand out and ready to use.

Fudge glared at us. "What do you want Arthur?"

"I believe you are being framed for murder."

"You expect me to believe you and your three friends came to help me?"

Hermione held forth the book. "I found this."

He looked down at the book. "Come on in and let me look at it."

We sat on the couch as Fudge looked through the book.

"I see your point."

He walked to the sideboard. "Would you like a drink?"

"No," answered Arthur. "Do you know who would want to frame you?"

Fudges hand started shaking and he spilt some of his drink. He put it down. "No."

He bent over to wipe the floor and touched something. "Circlus. I got you. You fell for it."

I couldn't move but I smiled. Hermione was nearly vibrating.

"What do you mean?"

"My family has dedicated itself to the extinction of the Weasleys."

Ron got heated. "Just your family?"

"Fudge and Bones. Well part of them. Part of the Bones family was bound. The part that wasn't bound died out 200 years ago. We have been working without anybody else since then."

Arthur spoke without any fear in his voice. "I am going to give you a chance to surrender. If you do I will only have you bound. If not, I will invoke the full power of the staff and you will perish."

"You can't threaten me Weasley. Nothing can be summoned within the circle. I have not attacked you directly so the staff will not protect you. Nobody knows you're here and the staff only works for males in your family."

Ron, Hermione, and I started chuckling.

"You think this is funny Potter? It won't be when you die."

Arthur looked puzzled. A moment later the Ginny appeared holding the Staff.

"This is your last chance Fudge."

He pulled out his wand and cast a curse at Ginny. The staff reacted by putting up a shield.

"The staff can only protect bound members of your family. How?"

"Allow me to introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Potter, joined under the old law, recognized by Head of House and Clan Weasley and bound to the House."

"It may protect you but you still can't use it."

Arthur spoke. "Any member of the House Weasley may invoke the binding as the staff has granted the power to all members."

Ginny smiled.

"Through the mind to your soul. We as one invoke the binding of loss on you Fudge."

Fudge realized to late that Ron, Hermione and I had joined her in speaking the spell. The spell emerged from the staff and traveled toward Fudge. He dodged and erected a hasty shield. He was a bit slow. The spell ignored his shield and struck. At first he stood there waiting for the spell to do something.

A smiled played on his lips. "It didn't do anything to me."

Ginny smiled even broader as she calmly walked over to the circle and struck the spell with the staff. Fudged raised his wand.

"Goodbye."

To his surprise nothing happened. From under the cloak stepped Amelia Bones.

"As Auror for the Ministry of Magic, Magic Law Enforcement, I arrest you for your crimes Fudge. You will spend the rest of your short existence in prison."

"You can't arrest me you have no proof."

"You know that an Aurors memory is proof but in this case the Staff of Judgment has the first and final say."

Arthur took hold of the staff from Ginny and started to glow.

"As Head of House and Clan Weasley I have witnessed the spell of binding. It is now up to me to determine what consequences will result. The binding of loss leaves me little choice. You shall spend the rest or your days as a muggle, a person without the power to use magic. You will be taken and trained for muggle work. Your memories of the magical world will be erased. Your crimes against the magical world are many. You have killed many. You will be rendered incapable of harming any others by a spell to prevent you from doing any violence even in self-defense. All of your belongings will be sold to cover the cost of your care and repay the families you have harmed."

Fudged scoffed, "You don't have the knowledge to do what you have proclaimed."

Arthur hung his head. "I am sorry for you. You are correct, I do not have the power or knowledge but the staff does. This staff was created by the first born of the leaders of the first magical war. They had agreed that this had to be done or we would all perish. They traded their lives in a bargain with magic Herself. The staff was given final say. If the staff agrees with me you will never again see the magical world or harm another person."

"You're bluffing."

Amelia was staring at Fudge. "Arthur has said you shall live. I would not have been as merciful."

Arthur stood rock still. "As Head of House and Clan Weasley I ask, is my judgment fair?"

Three figures stepped from the staff. "Your judgment is merciful and fair. You have not sought revenge but justice. It shall be as you have said."

Fudge was unable to believe his eyes. "No. You can't do this. You have no right."

The three figures surrounded Fudge and joined hands.

"The binding of loss has been cast on you. The consequences have been made known. Your power over magic has been taken by magic Herself. You will never harm another as long as you live. The mercy of the judgment is that you will not remember anything before today."

I had never felt such power. Each person put a hand on Fudge and a hand on the person to their left. There was no light, no sound, nothing to indicate that anything was happening. Fudges face went blank and he sank to the floor.

They turned to Amelia. "You have been given knowledge that few know. They went to her and looked into her eyes. You shall keep the knowledge you have learned but you may only speak to a member of the House and Clan Weasley of this knowledge. To ensure this we ask if you are willing to be bound by the old law to silence."

Amelia looked at all three figures. "I am willing to be bound to silence by the old laws. Nobody should learn what I know."

"Put forth your hand."

She put her hand forth. The three placed their hand on hers.

"Silence is golden and knowledge used wisely more so. We see you have wisdom."

They walked back to the staff.

"We chose wisely. The price of peace has been paid with lives of many but no blood was spilled today."

The room was empty except for us. Arthur turned and looked at Amelia. "This is the first time the staff has allowed anybody outside of the Weasley household knowledge about the staff. Is there something I should know?"

"I don't know of anything. I still don't know why Ginny came to get me."

"I knew Ginny didn't come with us but I thought she had been told to stay home. I can see I was wrong. Harry, why did you send Ginny to get Amelia?"

"Hermione said it was too obvious a plant. She asked Ron to come up with a backup plan."

Ron jumped in.

"If Hermione was wrong then we needed some help. Harry said to use Amelia. Ginny was the obvious one to be missing from our group. Nobody would think twice if Ginny wasn't with us."

"I was the choice to get Amelia and Harrys cloak was a way to be with you but not seen."

"I had to take a risk. I trusted my instinct. She had gone out of her way to warn me. She said she would be in her office. She didn't warn the person tailing us as she pointed him out. It was the same person I had suspected as she walked out the door. I took the chance."

"Ginny took the flu network to George for the cloak then Amelia. Amelia then appearated them both to Fudges residence before we arrived."

Amelia looked at Harry. "She made it plain that she would have her wand out and that I was to not take mine out. After I agreed to her conditions she produced this beautiful cloak to hide under explaining its use and where we needed to go."

"Amelia, I am going to ask you to do something that hasn't been done in a long time and keep it a secret until the parties affected decide to make the announcement themselves."

"What would that be Arthur?"

"You just found out that Harry and Ginny are married. Ron and Hermione are also married. Because of something that happened, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron are joined and are a married pair of pairs under the old magic laws. As the Head of House and Clan Weasley I have recognized this marriage. This also grants them majority rights."

Amelia looked at us. Her eyes widened a bit.

"That is unusual in this time but is still part of magic law. I will put a secrecy spell on the complete arrangement but let the majority rights be public knowledge if someone checks. That way nobody will know about Ginny's marriage until they announce it themselves."

"They are going to have a public marriage ceremony before school starts."

"What do you want me to do with Fudge?"

"We will take care of that but his belongings need to be sold for his care and training."

"I can take care of the sale. Where do the proceeds go?"

"St. Mungo's care of the magically impaired."

"Dad."

"Yes Ginny?"

"George may need to have some help with six thugs and two Death Eaters that tried to attack us this evening."

"What kind of help?"

"The Death Eaters need to be taken and tried. The other six are working off their debt to the Joke Shop in an unusual way."

Amelia looked over at Ginny. "How are they working off their debt?"

"At the moment I think George is having them clean the store. After that they are going to be advertising the reopening of the shop by demonstrating some of the items in front of the store. One of my favorites is the ball and chain wedding joke. That way they won't run off before the day is done."

"Have they agreed to this?"

"If Amelia were to drop by this evening with us, she could explain how this is better than a trip to prison."

"I will have a squad from Magical Law Enforcement pick up the two Death Eaters but for the other six I have a better idea. I think I will take a couple of my Aurors with me. They need a practical demonstration of how sometimes it's better for everybody involved to come to a peaceful resolution to their problem and save hours of paperwork. This way if they decide they don't want to co-operate we can take them in and process them for breaking and entering and I can give them the paperwork. I have enough of my own to do."

Ginny looked at Amelia. "I think you are sweet on George and are going to use this to see him."

Amelia looked at Ginny. "And how old are you? Nobody else has said anything and yet you just say it as if it were fact."

She smiled. "I think the staff gave you away. That is when I started thinking something may be going on between you and our family. The only person that I could think of was George. Now you have confirmed it."

"I am going to have to be a bit more careful around this family. You are a little too perceptive."

We finally arrived back at the burrow very late.

"I want to know how the four of you figured out what to do without letting me know what was happening."

Ginny looked at mom and dad.

"The binding between us is really deep. We seem to know which of us is better at doing some things and we trust each other."

"What I want to know is how mom kept the order from interfering with us this evening."

"I had to use my feminine wiles and play the frustrated wife who didn't know what was happening. It wasn't hard to play the worried part."

It had been a long night and it was time for bed. Ginny and Hermione had an evil look in their eyes. Ginny spoke first.

"Hermione, maybe you and I should sleep together and let the men fend for themselves tonight."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

Ron started to sputter but I saw through their joke and started laughing along with mom and dad. Life was not going to be dull for a while anyway. I took Ginny's hand and we went off to bed while Hermione teased Ron some more.

Author note:

Thank you, Stephanie O. I added more hints to the story line for Ginny to catch Amelia and her being Sweet on George.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11– Three More Weasleys

A few days later we were sitting around the breakfast table when someone knocked on the door. We all reached for our wands before the second knock. Mr. Weasley went to the door. When he opened it an elderly lady stood there. She felt familiar but I couldn't place from where.

"May I have a word with all of you?"

Arthur looked back at us. "I can't place you but you are welcome to come to breakfast with us. We can talk while we eat."

She entered the room and we all stood up. She smiled as Arthur pulled out a chair for her.

"I have a favor to ask of the Weasley family."

Arthur responded. "What might that be?"

"There are three people that need guidance. They need to learn how to live in your world. I would like for you to help them to become part of this time and place."

"We are always willing to help anybody we can but you speak as if there were an issue with them."

"Let me introduce you to them and then you will understand."

"Very well, when and where?"

"Here and now."

The staff appeared in her hand. We all jumped up when the staff appeared. I was staring at the elderly lady.

"You have spent centuries bound to this staff working to preserve the magical realm. I give you your lives to live to the fullness of your time. You have not asked for this and would have given your life for what you believe in."

There before us stood the three people from the staff. The three kneeled to her.

"You will no longer need the staff so I shall take it with me. Through your mind to your soul you are committed to each other. You have shared pain and love. You have learned mercy and compassion. You have earned the right to live joined together as one. Suo ut unus.

We were stunned and didn't move.

"I leave you in the care this family and bound as members of the House and Clan Weasley. You have the knowledge you have learned over time and the power you were born with. You have proven that you have the wisdom to use your knowledge and power wisely. Some of the knowledge will fade because the mortal mind is not capable of holding it."

She turned to us. "Your family has put the balance back where it belongs. Guide these three in your world. They need help to become part of it."

She turned and left the way she came. I looked over at them. They were holding each other and crying. Mr. Weasley went over to them.

"I think it is time for you to have breakfast. I have to go to work. Molly will help you settle in after you eat. Molly would you please set three more plates for our long lost family members."

They bowed to Arthur. "Thank you for your kindness."

"You need not bow to me or anyone you see. You have fought long with no thought of reward. You can stand face to face with any that enter my house and not worry that any will think poorly of you. When I get home from work today we shall have a family talk and see what we can do to help you learn to live in the world as it is today. For now we shall not mention anything to anyone, family included of your origin. Only those here today will know for a while."

We moved around as Molly brought more food to the table.

"Hi I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Ron Potter-Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger-Potter-Weasley."

"I'm Ginny Weasley-Potter."

To give them a moment to decide how much they wanted to say I looked at my mate.

"I see you have decided to use both last names. How did this come about?"

"I have wanted to be Mrs. Potter for a long time but we have a unique circumstance and family. I could not decide how to recognize that relationship and still keep Mrs. Potter as my formal name. When I heard the way Hermione added Weasley to her name I decided I liked the sound of it and did the same."

"Ron and I decided that we should hyphenate our last names together. I decided to use Weasley as a last name because of tradition."

When I turned back to the three I motioned for them to come to the table and join us.

"I'm Samantha Bones."

"I am Sam Lantar-Bones."

"I am Karn Malfoy-Bones."

Samantha looked a bit shocked.

"You should not have done that. I know we are joined together but my last name has a bad history to it."

I looked over at her. "You have already meet Ms. Amelia Bones. She is one of the more respected Aurors and I consider her a friend."

Sam looked at Samantha and smiled. "I told you one of these days your innate goodness would have its own reward. I followed the example presented by our hosts and I am proud to have Samatha Bones as my mate."

"I agree with Sam. It was your strong will and desire to preserve as much life as you could that helped me change my ways and I am also proud to have Samatha Bones as my mate."

Molly came back and sat in her chair. "You will need time to get to know some things but I want you to know that the Malfoy name has a bad reputation to overcome. You should let your actions not your words win over those you meet."

Karn looked at Molly. "I was unaware that the Malfoy name had fallen so far."

"In the war we just fought, Lucius Malfoy had joined the Death Eaters. Harry, Hermione and Ron were able to save his wife Narcissa and his son Draco but Lucius is in Azkaban. Now eat something for the first time in centuries. I will not have you go hungry at my…your home."

We gave them the privacy they needed and the answers to their questions. Ginny guided them around the burrow and the grounds. The three of them had the look of ages in their eyes. Ginny and Hermione took Samantha aside and talked with her for a while and Ron talked the ears off the guys about Quddich. I was content to sit and watch and feel what my mate was feeling.

Mrs. Weasley came over and sat across from me. "Harry, school starts a few weeks. Have you and thought about what you are going to do?"

"We have not talked about it yet."

"You haven't finished your education."

"We are still working through a few wrinkles in our marriage."

"You mean being joined to Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, but that is only part of it. We feel each other inside and we are all a bit nervous about how the magical world will see and treat us as a family."

"You have one other group marriage that may need to think about what they are going to do as well. I think they are going to take your lead in this. They have not had any real interaction with people for a very long time."

"That thought has come to Hermione. Ginny is trying to come up with a way to introduce them so they will not have a lot of questions thrown at them right away."

"They need a wedding. This would put them in society as a joined group under the old laws of magic. Let me get Amelia to come to dinner, tonight if she is free, and we can get some advice from her about the old magic laws."

Ginny walked in. "What are you thinking Harry? You are a bit tense and thoughtful."

"I am going to have to get use to this aren't I? No more brooding or I'll get three people in to beat me about the head and shoulders."

Ginny smiled. "It's about time you realize that you are not alone anymore. You might make me get Hermione in on some hanky panky to change your mood."

"Ron would never speak to me again."

"Not for you silly. For me."

My mouth must have come open and Molly chuckled. Ginny just leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"Now what are you thinking about?"

"Another trip to the jewelry store for one thing. Samanth, Sam and Karn need to have rings, and then a trip shopping for clothes. Let's see if we can convince them it's safe enough to get some shopping done for some basics."

Ginny looked shocked. "I hadn't thought of that. Hermione and I will help them get some clothes. We could not let you and Ron do it. You do not know how to stretch money and select proper everyday clothes."

"I did an excellent job of selecting a wife so I must have some taste."

She just kissed me. "Yes you did. You have also selected good friends. I am going to go get Hermione and Ron."

"You need to learn more about the joined group you are part of. They will be here in a moment with our new family members."

In a couple of minutes they came through the door.

"Samantha. You and your mates need to get some items from town. Mostly clothes but I think you need to come to a jewelry store for rings for the three of you."

"We never thought about clothes, but why rings?"

"They are symbols of being married and in this case they are for your very public wedding. We are going to get your joining registered with the ministry now. The wedding is for show to introduce you as a joined group to society. We are having a public wedding for the same reason. I thought it would be a good idea for you to have one at the same time."

Molly looked at me. "Harry, they need new wands. Take them to Mr. Ollivander's while you are out today, first wands, then clothes, then rings."

"I completely forgot about wands. We need to go."

I looked at Samantha. She looked like she was going to panic.

"The four of us will surround you and guide you to the stores you need to go to."

"No… I… We don't have money. We never thought about it till just now."

Ginny smiled. "I happen to know a well to do sugar daddy that I can persuade to help in this case."

Molly looked a bit shocked. "Ginny. Where did you learn such language?"

"From the shadow of course."

Hermione busted out laughing. "I am going to have to tell you a story about 'The Shadow' and what he knows."

I was as puzzled as everybody else by Hermione's comment. It took a bit of discussion and Molly putting her foot down before we were able to persuade Samantha, Sam, and Karn that, as family, they should not worry how they were going to pay me back. She then gave a very stern order to go shopping.

Author note:

Stephanie O asked why Harry did not hyphenate his name as the others did. Harry introduced himself first and did not know Hermione and Ron and decided to hyphenate Potter to their name and Ginny explained why she did it when she was asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Did Someone Say Shopping

We sent a note to George and after his reply, used the flu network to get to Georges' place.

"George, this is Samantha Bones and her mates Sam Bones and Karn Bones. To get more information than that, you have to come to dinner tonight."

"That's not fair Harry. I let you use my flu to get here."

"If you come to dinner it will be well worth your trip and it will make your mom happy."

"Ginny, you're playing the mom card early in this negotiation."

Ron broke in. "Oi, we don't have time to stay and chat. We have to get some things done today and we are wasting time. If we don't get them done mom will have our hide."

I slapped George on the back. "You need to be there tonight. We need family, you are family and they are family."

We left as he was pondering my comment.

"You six go to Mr. Ollivander's wand shop. I will join you before you are done."

I turned and left before anybody said anything.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise."

"Daveak, I am asking for a favor. I have somebody that needs to come by today. Would you be willing to wait for us if we don't make it by closing time?"

"That is a bit unusual. Most people make sure to have time when they are going to come by."

"Please, I think it's pretty important that they come by today."

"Ok Harry. If the door is closed knock on it and I will let you in."

"There will be seven of us. You know four; I will introduce the other three when they get here. Thanks. I really have to go."

I practically ran to the wand shop. As I walked in I realized that I could have walked.

Hermione was talking with Mr. Ollivander. "I know it's a bit of an unusual request but I will give you my word that nothing will happen. These folks have a bit of an unusual problem and this may be the only way to solve it."

Samantha, Sam and Karn were standing to the side not saying anything and were a bit nervous.

"Mr. Ollivander, surly you can trust us. After all we were the ones to warn you the other night."

"That's true Mr. Potter but this is business. I try not to mix favors with business."

"Humm… Ok Mr. Ollivander, let's make this business. I have something to trade for your co-operation. It is something a man in your position would prize but you can't buy. I give you my word that it would be worth it to you. This of course will not affect the price of the wand."

"It is still a bit unusual but it can't hurt and your word is good with me. Ok Ms. Granger, I will do as you ask. Give me a moment."

He went to the door and closed it. He then cast an obscuring spell as if he were going to close the shop. "How long will this take?"

Karn spoke. "It will take very little time but we need to use the middle of the store."

Mr. Ollivander stepped to the wall as did the rest of us. In the middle of the floor Sam was on the left, Samantha was in the middle, Karn was on the right, Samanth held their hands. Samantha started speaking a spell very softly. Sam and Karn joined her. I didn't hear what she said. As she spoke a smoky veil surrounded them. When she finished the veil transformed into tentacles and reached to the wands. From the wall three wands came down to the counter.

Mr. Ollivander was staring at them. "How – What did you just do?"

Sam looked at me and I nodded my head. "It is an old spell. We were talking to the wands asking them which would be best for us. Many answered but only these three kept talking when the spell ended. We could teach it to you so you could ask the wands which wand should go to your customer."

Mr. Ollivander walked over to the door and opened the shop for business then walked back to the counter.

"I know all the wands in my shop. Let me see which wands said they should go to you."

He opened the three boxes and examined them very carefully.

"Which wand is whose?"

Samantha stepped forward and pointed to each wand. "The thick wand is Sam's. He has raw power and works well with shielding us and boosting our spells. The slender one is Karn's. He is a master at weaving a delicate spell. The one in the middle is mine. I am adept at weaving multiple spells to work together. The three of us have spent a very long time to perfect this ability. We work as one when we have to."

"Harry, what is it that I would prize but could not buy?"

"It is knowledge. I have to have your word that you will tell nobody, not even your family. You may tell your wife after school starts but it must never leave your house."

"After what I have seen today and since they have offered to teach me this old spell, I will give you my word."

"These three have been studying with magic Herself. They have been apprenticed to her for a few of our lifetimes and they have just completed their apprenticeship."

"If I had not seen them cast the spell and seen the wands I would have said you had cheated me in the bargain."

"What is it about the wands that made a difference?"

He smiled. "They have never been here before today. I received them by owl without a note of explication, not even a makers mark is on them."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What is the price of all the wands?"

Mr. Ollivander kind of smiled. "If I have done the math right, you owe nothing. These wands cost me nothing and I owe nobody a commission for their sale."

Samantha looked down at her wand. "I can't believe you would let us have these wands for nothing. There must be a price we can pay."

"Ok, come to dinner one evening and we can talk about your apprenticeship. It occurs to me that you may not be able to talk much about it so maybe more about the spell you will be teaching me."

Sam looked at Karn and Samantha. "We will come by sir and we will tell you what we can. Please tell no one what you have learned or where you got the spell."

Karn broke in. "Mr. Ollivander has given his word and Harry has accepted it. That is good enough for me."

We spent several hours in the clothing stores. Ginny and Hermione were in their element. Ron was a bit impatient but settled down to do some reading when Hermione gave him the, don't you dare look. I just sat there and watched Ginny move through the store. I was afraid she would vanish. It still felt like a dream. A few moments later I caught Ron watching Hermione. We left the store at closing time. I hurried along to the jewelry store. I knocked on the door. The door opened after a moment. I ushered them in.

"Give me your word that you won't say anything to anybody before we start. We need to touch on some information that can't be known until after the wedding."

"I do not talk about my customers with anybody, especially the nosy newspaper folks."

"I would like to present Samantha, Sam and Karn. They need three wedding bands and they have to be ready the same time as ours. They are being married and joined under some old magic laws and will be a family."

He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know such laws were still viable. This should be very interesting wedding indeed. What kind of bands do you want?"

Hermione stepped in. "If it's not too much trouble, simple bands with three small stones in each band. They need to be blue, green and brown"

Samantha looked at Hermione. "Why do you choose those colors?"

"I thought you could use the colors for each of you. Sam is solid like the earth. Karn has a delicate touch like flowing water. You are like the plants combining both into beauty."

The three of them blushed a bit. "Besides, those were the colors you liked in your clothes."

Daveak chuckled. "Ms. Granger, you never fail to make me smile. I believe that I can have the bands made as you say by the time yours are ready."

"I would like you and your wife to be at the wedding. If we send you an invitation would you come?"

"I wouldn't miss it. The look on some people's faces is going to be amazing."

We all started chuckling. Hermione regained her composure first.

"Yes, I can see it now. Some of them might even fall out of their chairs?"

"We have to leave. We are late and I don't think it would be wise to be out where the reporters might corner us."

As we left I saw a reporter.

"Quick, we need to leave."

We hustled around a corner and Samantha pulled her wand. I stopped her.

"We have to be very careful. Others may be watching."

We made it to George's door. Karn opened the door with a flick of his wand. I closed it behind us. George wasn't home.

I looked at Karn, "Please lock it again."

He smiled. "It locked when you closed it. I didn't want to damage the wards on the door so I made them think we were George."

"Thanks. I am sorry to have stopped you in the street but most people don't pull a wand when they are running away from something unless they are running from the law. It may have brought too much notice to us. Considering the finesse Karn just demonstrated on the door, you were probably going to do something that would have attracted too much notice. We need to be a bit more circumspect for now."

"I see. Most of you can't cast a portal spell on the run then."

Ron looked up. "Casting a portal on the run is the stuff in stories. Even Dumbledoredidn't cast a portal spell."

I looked a Samantha. "Yes, you have spells that most people have never even dreamed of. For now, use simple spells when others can see you unless your life is in danger. We need to get to the burrow."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Unexpected Dinner Guest

Samantha smiled. "Let me show you a portal spell that you may want to learn."

"Outside would be better than in the burrow. I do not know who might be there."

She raised her wand and a shimmering portal showed behind the shed and out of view of the burrow.

Leading the way, I saw several non-family members inside. George was setting with Amelia and seemed to be restraining her from an angry outburst. McGonagall was across the room and was holding her tongue. A person was in the middle of the floor and was ignoring Molly while looking at Arthur.

"Samantha, Sam, Karn. You need to not be seen. Hide out in Georges flat and only let Amelia or George in."

They were gone before I even opened the door.

"Don't anybody loose their temper."

"I am not leaving until I talk with these people you have in your home that you claim are part of the Clan Weasley."

Arthur responded. "Unless you have a writ from the Ministry of Magic you will depart this house now."

"You can't make me leave while I am discharging my duties without incurring penalties you don't want to pay."

Hermione had her wand out. I lead the way into the Burrow.

"I see I have come home just in time for the body tossing ceremony. What gives you the right to come in here and demand to see someone? Do you have a writ? Show me your Identification. I want to see that you are even with the Ministry of Magic before you do anything else. If you aren't, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do to Magical Law Enforcement while you cool your heals in jail."

"You dare pull a wand on me. I'll have you thrown…"

A spell hit him before he could continue. I caught him so he didn't hit the floor.

"My companions and I don't like threats. I am going to search you for identification. For your sake you had better have something that says you are working for the Ministry of Magic or I personally will deliver you to jail and I won't be gentle."

A quick search of his pockets came up with a badge for Magical Law Enforcement.

"You are a lucky man. Amelia, please contact Mr. Belendithas, the current head of the MLE. I want to have him come and explain what he is doing threatening my family and friends."

We sent an owl to the department head and told him in no uncertain terms that he needed to come and collect his wayward child before I feed him to the fish. Four people appearated at the edge of the Burrow. I stepped to the door.

"Watch my back would you Ginny?"

"Hello, Mr. Belendithas."

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"The man inside failed to identify himself. He made verbal threats against the residents, and attempted to obtain information from the residents by intimidation, so we stupefied him. I had to search his pockets for identification. I have an impeccable witness to the statements I have made; Ms Amelia Bones was present the entire time. I have just spent the last year getting rid of one threat to peace and I will not let some petty official break the law."

He thought for a moment. "I have worked with Ms. Bones and her word is good with me. Perhaps we can come to an agreement on how to handle this zealous officer."

"We are coming off trying times. Perhaps the young officer needs to walk among the people for a few days with instructions to call for assistance if he sees something nonlife threatening."

He smiled. "I have just the thing and there is a training class I think he needs to attend again, on his own time of course."

"Hermione, please levitate our unwelcome guest to these officers."

"He was chasing after some people that were running away and pulling a wand. He recognized you and came here. Can you tell me why were you running away?"

"I am tired of reporters. I was trying to get away from one."

"Thank you and good night."

"Good night sir."

I stepped aside and the officer floated out the door. After he was through the door I closed it quietly.

Amelia practically leaped off the couch. "Do you understand what you have just done?"

"I have given your department head the ability to handle his problem without involving anybody or requiring any formal reports to his superiors. I think we can count on his help in the future if we need it. Did that officer get anybody's name or did he just barge in making wild demands?"

Arthur looked thoughtful. "He barged in and came directly to me. He never asked for anybody's name and started making demands."

"Headmistress McGonagall, I am going to ask that you not talk about what you see and hear tonight."

A moment later Samantha, Sam, and Karn stepped through a portal into the kitchen. Karn was casting as he finished stepping through the portal.

"That will obscure anybody from seeing in."

"George, can you tell if they dropped an ear."

He stood and cast a spell. "I didn't detect any."

Sam looked like he was going to explode.

"Sam. The officer was young and he made an error in judgment. If he had simply explained what he was doing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have asked him to stay and talk to me when I got home. He would have told him that I was due home any minute."

"I have not been alive again one whole day and I almost lost my temper. I don't see what Samantha and Karn saw in me then or now."

Samantha turned. "You didn't lose your temper. You didn't run after the idiot. You were mad at him. Your world was black and white when we meet now it has some shades of gray. That is why Karn and I selected you to approach. You were a good friend then and an even better friend now."

He looked away. "I will keep trying."

"Headmistress, I had not expected to see you here for dinner. I am sorry we had such an exciting start to the meal."

Arthur broke in. "Please, let's eat. We have had to wait too long for the meal and Molly and I have an interesting idea to discuss with you all."

Food was served. Things were quiet for a moment. Then Arthur started.

"Headmistress, I would like your word that what we are about to discuss not leave this room. Parts of it would really cause problems for those involved."

"That is an unusual way to start a conversation. As long as it is not against the law, I give you my word not to speak of this evening."

Samantha spoke. "You trust people's word. This concept is hard for me to grasp."

Arthur looked across the table. "We know the people we are asking are honorable and when they give their word they live by it. We have trust in those we ask. We do not ask those we don't know unless it is under an unbreakable spell."

Molly looked directly at McGonagall. "You need some help at Hogwarts and I have some uniquely qualified people that may be able to help you. In the process, they will learn what they need to know to live in this world they find themselves."

"What makes them uniquely qualified to be at Hogwarts and at what position?"

"The short version or the long version?"

"The short version for now please."

"This morning a woman came to our door to ask if we would be willing to help her. We did not turn her away and invited her in. She asked us to guide some people into our world. We agreed. She summoned the Staff of Judgment and released these three from her service. She had bound them in the staff and now they are joined in life. That is the information that we think should not get out."

I have to give her credit; McGonagall only intensified her stare and didn't interrupt.

"These three come from the time of the first magic war; Samantha, Sam and Karn are joined under the old ways. They were the intelligence behind an artifact, the Staff of Judgment. They are joined because magic Herself joined them and bound them into the Weasley Clan. They have a unique history and skill set."

"Why did magic Herself come to your house and do this?"

Arthur looked at the three. "Headmistress, I think it was because they had learned something, compassion. These three never expected to survive nor be released. They did not ask to be released in all the time they were bound to the staff. They worked to end the first magic war. The final family was bound the night before and the war is finally over. Finally, the Staff of Judgment has been the responsibility of the House and Clan Weasley since the First Magic War and resided here."

"The Staff of Judgment, it no longer exists if I understand you."

"That is correct. She took it with her."

Molly cleared her throat. "You need people to fill some of the positions that are vacant. Hogwarts would be an ideal place to have them learn of our world through the children that come there. She has made these three a part of House Weasley and I want to do what is best for my family. They have knowledge of history and magic. They know some of the old ways that are considered myth. They can read old tomes and translate them. They would be a great asset to the school. They also know of the evils of war. I want them to know the blessing of children."

"You have given me something to think about. I will consider what you have said."

I interrupted. "They will not be available for a few weeks yet. We are going to have to introduce them. Amelia I need them registered as joined under the old ways just like…"

I turned and looked at George.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I are."

George nearly choked on his drink.

"You're what?"

"Ginny and I are a pair and Ron and Hermione are a pair. The staff showed us that we had already formed a bond through friendship and trial under the old magic ways. It's a bit involved but the final outcome is that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I area joined as a foursome, a pair of pairs. The staff verified the binding and was witnessed by your mom and dad."

Headmistress McGonagall looked around the room and realized that she and George were the only two that hadn't known.

"Mr. Potter, I hope your life settles down. You have given me more surprises this last seven years than all my previous life. I have been given much to think about. I also realize that this conversation never happened as far as anybody outside this room is concerned."

"We would like you to attend the wedding later this summer before school starts. Final arrangements have to be settled would you attend?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I assume you are going to make a media event of it so it will all be out in the open for a reason. I will look forward to attending. I should go. I see that there is going to be a long discussion and I have many things to think about. I will see you next week and we can talk about your proposal and make decisions. Good night."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Revealed

She left and appearated away just outside as I closed the door.

Ginny turned to George.

"Before we answer any of your questions you have to answer one of ours."

"Can I ask as many questions as I like for this one answer?"

"Yes."

"What is your question?"

"How long have you been seriously seeing Amelia Bones?"

"You presume I have been seeing Ms. Bones."

"No answer to the question, no questions answered."

I was watching Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were interested but didn't seem surprised that George was seeing Amelia.

George squirmed a bit. "Since before Fred died; Amelia, Fred and I were researching some old magic laws. We had wanted to be joined as a family unit."

"George, why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you."

Molly looked over at Amelia and saw a sad look on her face. "I think they didn't say anything because it may have caused problems for Amelia. If they could have found the old magic laws they would have come to the family first and talked it over with us."

"I am sorry for your loss Amelia. I am sorry you were not able to morn his loss with George openly."

"Thank you Ginny. We decided not to say anything for a while. I have been trying to get George to come out but he is hurt in ways I don't understand. I am going to have to wait while he finds a way to cope with his loss."

Hermione looked over at George and Amelia. "George is feeling the loss of part of his soul. I think Fred and George were joined in the soul. George, you can not hide your pain and live happy. Fred would want you to be happy. If the three of you were happy together and for each other then join your soul to Amelia's so you can heal and live happy again."

Molly walked over to George. "You have not said how long. Tell me how long."

George looked up. "For a year before Fred died. We were going to tell you but Fred died before we could say anything."

Ginny looked at George. "Remember when we said that I had been attacked."

"Yes. You said that you were hurt and that you all had decided to take the problem to them instead of waiting."

"When Hermione was researching a way to stop the spell that had struck me she found a spell in one of the old Weasley library tomes. It was the only thing she found in 2 days of searching. Harry studied the spell and Hermione modified the spell so she and Ron could guide him back. The spell she used as a basis for her work was a binding spell. Harry cast the spell and entered my mind. He was not going to be able to get out of my mind in time so I brought him into my soul while I starved the spell of power."

Mrs. Weasley took over the story. "Once Harry was back and awake, I talked to him. I had to know if he loved Ginny. He had to say it to me. I had seen how they looked at each other but I had to hear him say it. Once I was sure he had intended to ask your father and me for permission to ask Ginny to marry him, I told him about the consequence of the spell they had used. I brought Ginny in to see Harry. I was witness to him asking Ginny to marry him. She said yes and I had her wait to tell Hermione and Ron. They found out that Harry and Ginny were engaged before lunch. After lunch your father told them what had happened and told them they were married"

Samantha stepped up. "Mr. Weasley showed them the bindings and judged the consequence of there actions. We, at the time bound to the staff, found his judgment fair and finalized the spell."

George put up his hand. "You mean to tell me that you actually were in the staff?"

"Yes, what you heard earlier is true. The three of us were bound into the staff by magic Herself. We never expected to be released from the staff except in death. We were willing to do this to save our families and the magical realm. We also did not expect it to take as long as it did."

I picked up the story. "Now we are trying to help them adjust and learn to live in our time. They share a room upstairs and the marriage has been recognized by the Head of House and Clan Weasley. The registration needs secrecy like ours for the time being."

Ron started talking. "We have planed a wedding before school. It will be a very public wedding. We are going to use this to announce our marriage arrangement and the arrangement of the Bones family."

Hermione looked at Amelia and spoke softly. "George, the war with Voldemort taught me that life needs to be lived. Join us on our wedding day. Become the couple you wanted to be."

George looked around the room. "Life is never dull in the Weasley family but this is a bit much even for me."

"Few people outside the family will ever know where Samantha, Sam and Karn are from. Most of those have already been told. For others a cover for their knowledge is that they had persuaded magic Herself to take them as apprentices but even that is going to be limited to very few. The public story is that they have been studying all these years in a hidden location that they will never disclose and they only recently came out of hiding."

Amelia rose. "You will want to read the paper tomorrow. It will have a very interesting story in it. With that, I need to go to work tomorrow and George has a store to run. Good night."

Amelia took Georges hand and they left. I went for the stairs to go to bed and Ron stopped me.

"We need to talk so please stay here and we will use the table to talk after mom and dad go to bed."

Ginny went to her parents. "Mom, dad, we need to talk and would like to use the table. Do you mind?"

"Arthur, I think we are being asked to give them some privacy. Do you think they are already having problems?"

"Molly, you told me not to tease them so don't you start. I think we should go to bed and let them talk without us."

Samantha looked over at us, nodded and led her two mates upstairs.

"What do you want to talk about Ron?"

"Samantha, Sam and Karn. They are going to have to demonstrate that they have enough power to deter anybody from trying anything. I think it should be done at the time of the ceremony."

"Ron and I think they could use the portal spell to establish their credentials and knowledge. It could be incorporated into the ceremony."

"Since this ceremony is for show to the world we could have them step into the field first. They could create a portal to us and then we could walk through."

Ginny was giving it some thought. I looked at her.

"This is the time for a woman to shine. I will defer to what Ginny thinks we should do."

"I think we should include Samantha, Sam and Karn in on the discussion. We need to plan this wedding with mom after we know how they feel. Ron do you think mom will have a problem with the amount of power that is going to be displayed at the wedding?"

"I think we will have to wait and see what her opinion is. She may have a better idea of the impact of such a display."

"Ginny, you seem to be a bit distracted. I would have thought you would want to be more involved with your wedding plans"

"I was thinking about George and Amelia. What are we going to do about George? He is never going to ask Amelia to marry him. He is just going through the motions. He is so torn up about Fred he just doesn't think. If he's not careful he'll lose or drive Amelia away."

"Let's work on one problem at a time. Think about it tonight. Maybe we can come up with something in the morning."

Hermione got an evil twinkle in her eye. "Assuming you get some sleep."

Ginny laughed. "Maybe."

We all went to bed. I was holding Ginny in my arms when we finally went to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Look Where?

Fudge looked at the garden and was happy. He liked working with plants. He couldn't remember anything about his past and his language was a bit slow but he liked working with plants. The nice people here had helped him learn about gardening and plants. They were worried that he might get lost but he always found his way home.

When I woke up Ginny was still in my arms. I must not have moved. She was looking at me.

"What do you see?"

"I see someone who still thinks of others before himself. I see the reasons I fell in love with you. I see quiet strength and compassion."

I blushed a bit. "I think it is because I didn't have much of it when I was growing up. We should get up. I thought of something last night. I want to ask the Bones family a question. The answer may help George."

"This ought to be good."

The Weasley breakfast is a marvel of chaos and order. Somehow the food arrives just before the dishes and guests. Samantha came down followed by Sam and Karn. I chuckled to myself as I realized Ron and Hermione were going to be a bit late for breakfast. Ginny just looked at me and smiled.

"Ron and Hermione are going to be delayed so I suggest we eat all the food to teach them the evils of getting up late at the Weasley home."

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "You are an evil man Mr. Potter."

"Not really, Ron would do the same for me. He even offered to drink my butterbeer so it wouldn't get warm if I was late to The Leaky Caldron. I mean, what are best mates for?"

Sam and Karn started laughing while Samantha just chuckled. We were half way through breakfast when they appeared. We just shuffled around so they could sit down.

Ron handed Harry the paper.

"Look at the story on page two."

The doctors at St. Mungo's have announced Cornelius Fudge has died. He succumbed to the severe burns on his hands chest and face that he received when a potion he was working on at home exploded. The doctors said they may have been able to save him if he had been found sooner. Services are being arranged by Amelia Bones.

I handed the paper to Mr. Weasley. He looked over the article.

"I checked on Fudge yesterday. He works very hard and the grounds he is now tending have never looked better."

"Ok Mr. Potter, I have waited long enough. What did you think up last night in that brain of yours?"

"Why, Mrs. Potter, whatever do you mean?"

She just punched my shoulder.

"Give."

I looked at Samantha. "You have met George and you can see he is still in pain. I am afraid he will lose Amelia if he is allowed to wallow in it. In all of your time have you ever had to let someone see into another's soul without joining them together? Can it be done so one can look without the other looking at you?"

"It can be done without joining them together. But, if you can see into another's soul, they can see you as well. How would this apply to George and Amelia?"

"I think George blames himself for not being there to defend his brother. I think it keeps him apart from Amelia. We are his family. We should be able to help him understand, to see it was not his fault. I just think words won't be enough."

"How do you propose to get George to agree to this?"

"I am going to get him drunk and then get him talking about it. I want you to be able to cast the spell on me and him. I think if he sees it through another's eyes he may start to heal."

"We do not intend to use what we know to force someone to do anything. That was how the war started. The use of force was condoned. We will not do it without permission from all parties concerned."

"Thank you. That answers one of my questions that I was afraid to ask."

"Was this a test? Do you understand how harmful such a spell could be if put into the wrong hands?"

"I was certain that you would react that way. I felt that everyone here had to hear you say it. I have dealt with people that would not think twice about doing just what I had proposed. If I have offended you, I am sorry."

"I don't understand you. You have the heart and wisdom of a man four times your age. I am having trouble dealing with this time and its people."

"I have trouble with this time and its people and I grew up here and now. Back to my original line of thought, I want to ask Amelia and George to look at Ginny and I. I don't intend to deceive them in any way."

Ron looked over at me. "Do you think that it will work?"

Hermione was a bit more practical. "Harry they will see into you, do you think that is wise?"

"I am prepared for what they will see. They will see Ginny as well. They will see how she has healed some of my pain. They will see our joy. They will see both the good and the bad. Is it wise? I don't know. If it works then the wisdom of my choice will give us back the George we know. I am willing and prepared to let them see. I am also prepared to not look."

Ginny looked over at me. "I will get George to consent. How are you going to get Amelia to consent?"

I had a quirk of a smile on my face. "If she loves him as much as I think, all I have to do is ask. You are the one with the hard case to convince."

She nodded. "Tonight then, I will get him here early for dinner. You get Amelia."

Ron looked at Hermione. "We will go with Ginny. It may take some doing to get him to consent to this."

I looked at them. "Don't coerce him. He has to be willing. I am sure Samantha, Sam and Karn would take a dim view of us if we resorted to bullying him into this. Besides they would just refuse to help and we would end up doing more harm than good."

I showed up at Amelia's office just at quitting time and knocked on the door frame. When she looked up she smiled.

"Amelia, I want to know how much you care for George."

"I love him. Why do you ask?"

"Would you let someone look at your soul if it would help George?"

"Come in and close the door."

I closed the door.

"Harry if anybody else had asked that question I would have suspected of something else. What are you proposing?"

"Ginny and I would be willing to let you and George look into our souls. It can be done without joining souls together. It would require you and George to be willing to have someone see your souls as well. If you are looking you can be seen. Now you know why I asked how much you care for George. You can't hide anything."

"How are you going to get George to agree? I think he still blames himself for Fred's death."

"I sent a team of my best negotiators, Ginny is the head negotiator, but has Ron and Hermione with her. We are set up at the Burrow and we want to do it tonight. If he says yes, I don't want to give him the time to back out."

"You have not given me much time either."

"In your case you either would or would not. Once you decide, more thinking time would not change your mind. It only depended on how much you cared for George."

Amelia looked at me. "I really am going to have to remember to be a bit more careful around you and Ginny. Yes I am willing. Shall we go?"

Samantha, Sam and Karn had prepared the sitting room for tonight's purpose. "Are you willing to have some strange person look into your soul? They will see everything."

Amelia smiled. "I was told and yes I am willing if George is."

I was starting to get worried. George was going to be the stumbling block. If he got stubborn we wouldn't be able to help. This was going to be a shock treatment for him. I prayed that Fred would persuade him if he had any influence at all. We waited another twenty minutes before anybody came through the flu. Ron and Hermione came first. Ginny came through and came over to me and sat down. George came through and had a few tears in his eyes. I looked over at Ginny. She shook her head slightly so I kept my mouth shut.

Samantha, Sam and Karn looked at George. "Are you willing to have some strange person look into your soul? They will see everything."

"I don't think it will do me any good but I am willing to try."

Samantha looked at George. "This woman loves you enough to risk losing you and these people love you enough to let you look into them. This is a gift I wish were given more often. Please be seated. We are going to cast a spell that will prevent anybody outside of our circle from seeing or hearing what happens here. You will not be able to hear what we say and we will not be able to hear you. We will be able to watch and if you have a problem we will be able to bring you back as you are now. You will not be able to forget what happens. It will be a part of you. Are you all willing to do this?"

I think we were afraid to speak so we just nodded. I never heard them start but realized we were there. I felt Ginny as part of me. We were joined and I reveled in the sensation. When we looked out we saw the others.

"We are willing to let you see the pain of loss and joy of love. Come and look."

Amelia came first. She looked in awe of the experience.

"How do I look into your soul to see what you offer?"

"Step into the circle and you shall see. It does not take as much time as you think."

I watched as George came closer. He was curious but cautious. Finally he crossed into the circle. George looked over at Amelia and stepped closer to her. As I had hopped he looked at her and not at us. We just watched as they looked into each other. I finally thought it was time and started to pull back with Ginny. They both looked up.

George said. "You knew we would look at each other more than you."

"No. We were prepared to let you see all but you only wanted to see each other. This is better than I had hoped for. Ginny and I will not say what happened but you may if you wish. We should get back. If you want to join souls I happen to know a wedding date you could use."

I opened my eyes about the same time as Ginny followed by Amelia then George. When we moved the spell was dismissed and we were looking at the others. Ron and Hermione rushed over to George. Amelia sat with a smile on her face. Finally she got up and went over to George.

"Will you marry me you stubborn man?"

Hermione started laughing. "Mrs. Weasley, did you have to ask Mr. Weasley to marry you?"

"Yes. I think the Weasley men are a bit slow sometimes. After watching Ginny, I am beginning to think Weasley women are a bit fast though. Dinner is on the table. How on earth did you mange to be right on time for dinner?"

Ginny smirked a bit. "It was George; He must have smelled your food."

Dinner was a quiet affair. Finally George started talking.

"Harry, how did you know this would work?"

I think I turned a bit red. "I remember waking up with Ginny the first morning and just figured it was the most amazing thing to have her with me. That was when I finally understood that love is a great healer. My past nightmares didn't bother me for the first time in years. I was free of the past and I could move forward. I was hoping it would work to help you move forward. Fred was a good friend and I miss him but I knew you missed him more than I. I wanted to help you remember Fred, the good times you had and stop dwelling on his loss."

Ginny looked across at George. "We thought if you could move forward it would help you heal. We don't think this healed you but we do believe it is a good way to start. Knowing that you have someone who cares for you always helps."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Jobs and Glades

In the past week we have been introducing the Bones family by first name only and nobody asked questions that could not be answered as we continued their introduction to magical England. Headmistress McGonagall was coming for dinner tonight and the house was a bit anxious about her visit. Dinner was as noisy as it always is when at the Weasley home. McGonagall started the conversation off.

"I have given some thought to the offer you have made and it has a lot of merit. This year at Hogwarts we are starting some new classes. One of them is an in-depth study of muggle life as compared with magical life. We are going to have a special building set up for this class. I would like Harry and Ginny to teach them, if they would. They could use a lot of time taking their classes and Harry could study for his N.E.W.T.s."

Ginny looked over at me. "I'd like to finish my schooling and I don't have much experience in the muggle world. What would my value be in such a class? I would like to know more of what you expect of your muggle verses magic studies professors before I agree."

"I am not sure if I can teach about muggle life. Most of what I know is what not to do to children and I don't think that is any different between the worlds."

"You underestimate your value in this area Mr. Potter. I think that you and Ginny would present a true picture of the muggle world compared to magical world, both good and bad. I have need of a physical education professor I would like Ron to take that position but only if he will take classes and study for his N.E.W.T.s as well."

Ron looked stunned. "I would be willing to try but I may need help since you want me to finish my last year's studies."

"I would like Sam to help Ron. He would be taking some of the physical education classes. I would like you to work with Hagred as well."

"I can try. I am worried that I'll not be able to work well with children and my knowledge is not very extensive in magical beasts."

"You and Hagred will work well together. He has learned to control his strength and has vast quantities of love for animals and children. I need someone to assist Flitwick in teaching wand and spell use. If Karn would accept the post, it would make things easier to manage."

"I would only be willing to teach those things that help and heal. I have seen too much of the other."

"That is a fair request and I have in mind that you might work with the first years and muggle born. They will teach you much if you let them."

"Samantha, would you be willing to teach spell translation and research to the sixth and seventh year students? You would be learning from the students you teach while you are instructing in the art of research and translation. Hogwarts has many old tomes that are obscure and need to be translated and preserved."

"I have the same reservations as Karn. I will not translate or teach spells used for hurting anyone."

"Hermione, I would like you to work with Samantha. I believe you and she are probably very capable of deciphering anything that is put in front of you given enough time."

"I agree with Samantha on the kinds of spells I will translate."

"The tomes I am speaking of are so old that we don't know what they contain. Many of the spells could be invaluable in healing. I agree that should you come across a spell that is harmful that you need not translate it. I am also tired of war and fighting."

Molly sat there and smiled. "You are most gracious in you offer. You have spent a great deal of time thinking of how to use the best parts of all of them. You have paired these people with classes that will benefit both the student and the teacher."

"Thank you Molly. Think over what I have asked you to do. Let me know over the next few days so I can set up the classes. I need to get back to Hogwarts so I will leave you now. Thank you for a very nice evening."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the offer made by McGonagall. As I was preparing to go to bed, it occurred to me that Ginny has not said anything about the wedding plans. I know Samantha, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley have been up to something but the details are not forth coming.

"Ginny, when are the rest of the participants going to be let in on the plans for the wedding?"

"We are trying to find a place to hold it. We want to control who can get in but there are going to be a lot of people there."

"How many is a lot?"

"At last count, we had over four hundred people that have accepted invitations."

"How did you send out invitations with out a location on them?"

"Samantha came up with the idea. She said to send the invitations and include the note that the location of the ceremony will be kept secret. All the guests have to do is to come to the Leaky Caldron on a particular day between the hours of four and six in the evening and transportation would be provided."

"How are we going to transport the guests to the secret location?"

Ginny smiled. "Portal silly. She said she would open a portal to the site from a room in The Leaky Caldron. This would show their power and provide for secrecy of the location."

"Oh. How long can she hold the portal? Is she going to set one up for the return trip as well?"

"I really don't know. She said it would be no problem. I just took her word for it."

It still astonishes me when I wake up in the morning that Ginny is here with me. Today was the day we were going to start getting things for the wedding. I never knew there was so much to do for a wedding. Special robes and the visits for fittings, food for the guests, arranging for the room at The Leaky Caldron, picking up the rings was the easiest task. After several days we were finally done with getting everything arranged except the location. I was surprised by the sight of a centaur coming up the walk. Mrs. Weasley acted as if she were expecting her and answered the knock on the door.

"I am pleased to see you. Ron, would you please get the summer awning and bring it to the pond? We have a guest that will not be comfortable indoors."

Ron gave me a look. "What guest wouldn't be comfortable in our house?"

I pointed. "The centaur would not fit very well. I think we should hustle on this one."

The two of them sat on the ground and started talking, while we set up the awning.

"Have you talked to your clan?"

"Yes, we find it odd that you would request the use of the glade. We are really wondering how you knew it was there."

"Harry would you call the others to the meeting. To answer your question I would like to present those that are making the request."

I was getting better at sending my feelings and thoughts to Ginny and it wasn't long before we were all gathered by the pond.

"Dardiana, I would like to present Samantha, Sam, and Karn. These three will be joining under the old laws of magic as a single family. Ron and Hermione will be joining Harry and Ginny as a pair of pairs under the old laws of magic. We may have one other couple George and Amelia also joining under the old laws of magic."

"You have not given their last names. This was done on purpose but not secretively nor with the intent to deceive."

"No. I have not given their last names. We want the names to be kept that way till the ceremony is done. Since you are here you can see that Ron and Ginny are related and are my children. Of the third pair, George is my child as well. These three have been bound to the Weasley Clan and I can vouch for them. Harry is well known and I will vouch for him as well. Amelia, I have to wait and see. If George and Amelia do not come then no harm is done. If they do come I will vouch for Amelia."

"With the number of guests you will be bringing, how will they arrive so that they do not know where the glade is?"

"Samantha, would you please show our guest the glade."

Samantha cast a portal spell and showed the glade to the centaur.

"This spell is from before. It was lost in the mists of time. How do you know it?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded to Samantha. "I am from before. Those that I would join with are from before. Magic Herself has put us here in this time. My knowledge is from the time of the Great War. The glade was given to your tribe to be protected from the ravages of that war. I am the one responsible for the gift of the glade and the burden you have had all these years. I am Samantha of Clan Bones."

"How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"I would not be able to prove that I am the one that gave you the glade. To try to do so would be foolish. I can only prove that I have knowledge of a unique event that took place in the glade. The Staff of Judgment was made in the glade by magic Herself and three people were bound into the staff. Karn of Clan Malfoy, Sam of Clan Lantar, and Samantha of Clan Bones were those bound in the staff and their bodies are buried in the glade."

"How long would you be in the glade if we allow its use?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her. "Some would arrive after the sun was directly overhead, most would arrive half way from High Sun to Setting Sun and all would be gone when the sun sets. None would arrive any day before or after and none save us would know its location. It would be an honor to have you and any member of your Clan as guests attending the ceremony. It is your land and we would be your guests there."

"You know a lot of our ways or you would not have been able to contact us. You have made a request for use for a single afternoon and you promise to maintain its secrecy. Samantha of Clan Bones, our memories go back far. Your clan had a poor reputation in the time before and was not well liked."

"That is true. Only the three I have mentioned were ever allowed to come close to your Clan. With the gift of the land came a burden and a reward. Your clan was present to witness the transformation of the three into the staff. Only then did they respect the three who were willing to give their lives for peace."

"I see that you have unique knowledge and have not tried to prove that you are the person of legend. I will present what I have learned to the tribe and see if they will allow you your request."

Samantha produced two pieces of parchment. "If the answer is yes, burn the black one in a fire. It will send the white one to us. If the answer is no, burn the white one and it will send the black one to us. If your answer is no, we will not bother you again."

"Do you wish to question any of the others that make the request?"

She turned to me.

"Harry Potter, you have a reputation of sacrifice for others. You defended those of our race. Do you swear that no harm will come to those of my tribe that would attend your ceremony?"

"I swear that I will defend against any who try to harm any of your tribe with my life."

Samantha stepped forward. "Would you care to use the portal to the glade or do you wish to travel the way came?"

"I would use the portal. If it is as you say I will arrive unharmed and prove that you can indeed reach the glade without traveling the ways of the forest maintaining its secret."

She left and waved from the other side if the portal. Samantha waved and closed the portal.

Turning she said. "That went well. She was impressed."

I looked at Molly. "Who was that?"

"Dardiana, she is the chief of the Clan that guards the glade. The Clan of the Glade is what they are called. They were given the clan name by magic Herself. Her gift to them was peace. They wanted to get away from the war so she made them the keepers of Her glade."


	17. Chapter 17

LLGuido Page 5 1/1/2011

Chapter 17 – Magical Surprise

We arrived at The Leaky Caldron the night before the wedding and took several rooms. On the morning of the wedding George came to the Leaky Caldron and joined us for breakfast.

"Amelia and I have decided to take you up on your offer. She did make me promise not to pull any pranks today no matter how tempted I may be so all of our guests are safe but only for today."

I looked at George. "That must mean you have something planned for tomorrow."

He let his grin show his teeth. "You never know Harry. I sometimes can't help myself."

I just grinned. "Have they told you what is going to happen and what you're supposed to do?"

"Yes. It seems that Amelia has been in on the planning all along. If I didn't know better I would say that she knew all along I would agree to this date."

Karn looked at George with a bit of a rueful smile. "It seems our women know how to get what they want."

I chuckled. "Well Ron would agree that Hermione knows her own mind and also knows what she wants."

Ron smiled. "I never would have believed that being married was going to be this way. I hope that the marriage we have will turn out as well as mom and dads."

Sam looked at Ron. "Your mom and dad have provided a good example to follow. I learn something from them every day. They live for the joy of living and for their family. I to hope we do as well as they have."

"I didn't like waking up without Ginny. This, not seeing the bride on the wedding day tradition, I think was made to torture the future husband."

George just grinned. "It's your last chance to run. Of course if I ran, Amelia would hunt me down and torture me far more than this one part of a day could ever do."

We laughed at that then sat there and talked about everything except the wedding. Mr. Weasley stepped out of their room and took up the post outside of the portal room as we took to calling it. Mrs. Weasley came out a little later and joined him. We watched the group of caters arrive and more than forty people went in through the door. At three o'clock we got up and went to get ready. I guess we had the easy part. I was ready by four thirty and was joined by the others before five. We just sat there and waited. The portal opened at six oh five and we stepped through.

I stepped forward and walked to the slight rise and was met by Dardiana.

I bowed. "Thank you for presenting our request to your people and for allowing us to use this location for our wedding day."

I stepped to the side and each of us in turn greeted our land hostess with the same statement.

"The Clan Glade has watched from the side. Today we will join you in this celebration. This will mark a change in the lives of our Clan."

She stepped to the side. We continued up the rise. I turned and looked at our guests.

"Today, under the old laws of magic and head of house and clan law we will join our souls to our mates."

Sam and Karn went to the front of the rise.

"I am Sam of Clan Lantarn."

"I am Karn of Clan Malfoy."

"We will join with Samantha of Clan Bones. We will be a family and be members of the House and Clan Weasley."

I heard some guests whisper to each other.

George stepped forward. "I am George of Clan Weasley. I will join with Amelia of Clan Bones. We will be a family and be members of the House and Clan Weasley."

Ron and I stepped forward. "I am Ronald of Clan Weasley. I will join with Hermione of Clan Granger."

"I am Harry of Clan Potter. I will join with Ginevra of Clan Weasley."

Ron and I spoke as one. "We will be a pair of pair's family and be members of the House Weasley."

This time several guests started talking to each other and the whispers were rampant. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came over the top of the rise.

"I am Arthur Weasley, Head of House and Clan. You bring much to the family and we welcome you as members of House and Clan Weasley."

Dardiana stepped next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "I am Dardiana, Chief of Clan Glade. Three of those that join your Clan are from mine. I pledge peace between our Clans."

I about lost my composure. I didn't know about Dardianas part in the wedding.

"As leader of Clan Weasley, I pledge peace between our clans. Yours are joining my house and will be separated from you by distance. Your clan has an open invitation to visit at any time you desire. I hope that your clan and mine will visit often."

Sam and Karn took their place with space for one between them. George took his place. Ron and I took our place facing each other.

Portals appeared by each of us and Samantha was the first to step out in between Sam and Karn.

"I am Samantha of Clan Bones. I will join with Sam of Clan Lantarn and Karn of Clan Malfoy. We will be a family and be members of the House and Clan Weasley."

Amelia stepped out to George's side.

"I am Amelia of Clan Bones. I will join with George of Clan Weasley. We will be a family and be members of the House and Clan Weasley."

Hermione stepped out to Ron and Ginny to me.

"I am Hermione of Clan Granger. I will join with Ronald of Clan Weasley"

"I am Ginevra of Clan Weasley. I will join with Harry of Clan Potter."

Hermione and Ginny spoke as one.

"We will be a pair of pair's family and be members of the House and Clan Weasley."

From the back of the hill a voice came.

"You wish to be joined under the laws of old magic. Face me and tell me so."

This was not what was supposed to happen. I knew the voice and turned to gape as an elderly woman emanating power stepped to the top of the rise. The entire area went silent. Samantha knelt as did Sam and Karn. Amelia knelt and George followed her example. The four of us knelt. Several of the guests joined us and knelt. Samantha, Sam and Karn spoke as one.

"Mother of magic, you grace us with your presence. We wish to be joined under the old laws as a family."

Amelia and George spoke as one.

"Mother of magic, you grace us with your presence. We wish to be joined under the old laws as a family."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I spoke as one.

"Mother of magic, you grace us with your presence. We wish to be joined under the old laws as a pair of pair's family."

"Very well. Circlus."

Rings formed around us suspended in the air. Inside our ring the secondary rings formed as well.

"Through your mind to your soul you are committed to each other. You have shared pain and sorrow and found joy and love. You have learned mercy and compassion. You have earned the right to live joined together as one. Suo ut unus."

By this time all of the guests were kneeling.

"I am witness to the spell of binding. Light and shadow. Man and woman. Muggle and magic. Show the binding. Ostendo redimio."

The bindings between us were there for all to see but, she was not done.

"The Clan of the Glade has kept their word and this glade is as it was, save for the single tree that was taken. I shall return the tree and release you from your burden."

She raised her hand and the Staff of Judgment came to her from behind the rise. She took it and planted it by hand with out the use of any spell. Once she was satisfied, she rose, placed a hand on the staff. She stepped back and the staff slowly turned into an ancient tree.

"The First War is at an end. The Staff of Judgment is no longer needed. May your lives and family be like the tree before you, strong and straight." She turned and walked into the tree.

We turned to our guests who were staring at us. Dardiana, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley stepped up to the tree and turned to face our guests.

"Magic Herself has shown you the bindings under the old laws of magic. Clan Weasley and Clan Glade recognize the joining of the families before you."

The nine of us joined our clan leaders at the tree.

"We have food and drink for you. Please enjoy yourselves. Come by and see us. We will answer your questions on how this came about and introduce you to our hostess. Everybody will be provided transportation to The Leaky Caldron. When you wish to leave, please see any of our mates, ah – female mates and they will provide you with an exit. I remind you that we are guests here have to be gone an hour before sun set."

The rest of the afternoon went without a single surprise. Several individuals of Clan Glad mingled with our other guests. The ladies finished transporting the last of the guests and the caterers.

Dardiana stepped up to us.

"Thank you for the invitation to visit. Many of my clan will never leave the glade but I will look forward to visiting when I can."

I had to ask. "Did you know She was going to be here?"

"She is always here. Did I know She was going to participate? No. Her reasoning is beyond my ability to understand. Maybe She wanted to indicate that peace was Her wish as well."

"It is time we left. I must keep my word to your clan to be gone before the sun sets."

"We will meet again."

I stilled myself for what was about to happen. We had already decided to have a private family reception at the burrow by the pond. We stepped into the burrow and looked out at the pond. There were all the family members and a couple of special guests by the pond. Ginny started chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"The minister of magic actually fell out of his chair when the bonds were shown."

I smiled.

"Did he really? I will have to remember that while we face the family, my family now."

Epilog

The Daily Profit ran a series of articles for several days of the wedding with several pictures. One of them clearly showed the bonds. Every picture that should have had an image or magic Herself in it didn't. The article expounded on the return of house, clan, and ancient magical law.

Headmistress McGonagall looked at the table arrangement. This is going to change things. Many of the returning students were looking at the table just in front of the head table. It crossed all houses like the head table did but was on the same level with their table. They were staring at the array of notables that most of them knew and several empty chairs.

"This year starts a new year and a new approach to schooling here at Hogwarts. We will be having guest speakers every other week. Our first speaker is going to talk on ancient magical and house law as it applies to today. The date is two weeks from today. As you can see there is a new table just in front of the head table. The empty chairs are for the prefects from the different houses. Please move there now. The others seated and standing are assistant professors. These assistant professors may be attending some of the classes with you."

"Chief Dardiana of Clan Glade will be teaching ancient magical history. This is the same class taught to the clan children and several of her clan children will attend the class. I understand she will be having guest speakers as well. This would be an excellent place to learn about other magical beings from those your age. Mrs. Samantha Bones will be co-teaching with Mrs. Hermione Granger-Potter-Weasley. It will be on spell translation and research to the sixth and seventh year students. Mr. Ronald Potter-Weasley will be teaching a new class, Physical Education. He will be able to show you that magic is not all you need. Mrs. Ginevra Weasley-Potter and Mr. Harry Potter will be co-teaching an in-depth study of muggle life as compared with magical life. A special building is set up for this class. This is aimed at first and second year's students. Mr. Sam Lantarn-Bones will be teaching some of the Physical Education classes. He will also be working with Professor Rubeus Hagrid on the care and feeding of magical creatures. Mr. Karn Malfoy-Bones will assist Professor Flitwick in teaching wand and spell use. He will be concentrating on first years and providing additional instruction for those that want it for any reason. These people have consented to help Hogwarts start a new year."

"Let the feast begin."


End file.
